Silent love
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Randy is bored with life until he meets Raven, a different kind of Diva...  Summary really sucks...
1. Bordem

**A/N **Again another Raven & Randy story, it will be in Randy's pov unless obvouiously it doesn't say that,

I'm still obsessed with these lol anyways this one has a new twist and it may be hard to figure but stick with it becuz as always I get there...eventually and as **ALWAYS REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1 Bordem **

**Randy's POV**

Looking out the window of the plane I let out a sigh. Bordem flew at me from all directions and it was getting harder to stay awake. It wasn't just the flight boring me, I knew. It was life itself. Sure I had grown up a little, I had stopped staging fights in random diners and bitching to the management when things didn't go my way. I had married, had a daughter and gotten divorced. Yes I had grown up. The only thing that I hadn't changed was the string of women, only that was starting to get boring as well. Every one was the same, even if they said different. Each night was the same, finding someone to sleep with then leaving the next day. I really had grown up because I was starting to miss being married, despite the fact that I wasn't a very good husband, I could admit that. The flight touched down lightly shaking me from my thoughts, another random hotel and possibly women waiting on the other end. I thought about not going to find one but then again I knew I would, it was hard to sleep alone.

Raven Michales made her way downstairs tiredly, her eyes still a little sore from being forced into the world of being awake. Annoyed at being woken so early she instantly went to the jug.

"Morning honey" Her father Shawn greeted her, his usual cowboy hat sitting on his blonde hair. Raven just looked at him tiredly continuing on with her coffee. "Have you reached a decision yet?"

Raven nodded her head as she made her drink, a million thoughts a minute pounding through her skull. She had no idea why she agreed but at least it would be something to do. Raven had to admit she was bored, bored at life itself.

"And you said yes?" Shawn asked hopefully as she joined him at the table. Her long black hair and silver curls falling everywhere.

Raven nodded again taking a drink the hot coffee instantly bringing her out of the sleep and into the awake.

Shawn hugged his daughter happily, "I'm so happy that you said yes!"

Raven smiled at her father, his heart was in the right place even if it did make her want to shudder in disgust that she would have to go out into the world, repeatedly.

"I'll meet you there in a few days alright Raven, in the meantime I will tell the guys about you"

Raven gave him a thumbs up before heading upstairs to get dressed.


	2. A different kind of Diva

**A/N **Really short chapter but you find out what makes this story different and why its only Randy's pov unless I say different and why it might be a tad difficult to understand. Anyways read, enjoy and review. In that order if possible...

**Chapter 2 A different kind of Diva**

**Randy's POV**

I was sitting in the locker room playing around on my phone when the morning began to pick up. Usually the days were uneventul unless someone didn't show or something else big happened, nothing as of late. So when Shawn came in grinning from ear to ear I knew something was going on.

"Someone got sex last night" I commented as he put his stuff away in his locker, that grin he held reminded me of the cheshire cat.

"I get sex every night Randy" Shawn laughed "But thats not the reason I'm happy, well not the entire reason"

"Well wanna share?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Since when do you care about other peoples joy?"

"I am so bored that any news is good"

Shawn laughed again "My daughter is joining us on RAW, hopefully she will get out of her shell. Well I doubt she will but at least shes being sociable."

"An anti social Diva, thats new"

"Rae's different alright"

"So what exactly makes her so different? Hooks for hands?"

"No Randy, she ain't a pirate"

"Who's not a pirate?" John asked coming in, sweat all over his square like face.

"Shawns girl, shes our new RAW diva" I informed him "Apparently she's different to the other Divas"

"She is different Orton" Shawn looked at me hard, "Different as you could possibly imagine."

I was interested, only mildly but only because the thought of a new Diva to play with was exciting.

"Good luck with trying to get her into bed Orton" Shawn laughed practically reading my thoughts. I hated it when he did that.

"Why? Will you kick me in the face?"

"No _she_ will kick you in the face"

I had to laugh at that, "What? A simple no won't suffice"

Shawn just looked at me "I guess thats the thing that makes her _really_ different"

"What? Being a psycho?"

"No, Raven doesn't talk"


	3. Mutealicious

**A/N **This story may or may not pan out depending on you guys, it may be hard to get with the fact that Raven doesnt speak and btw yes mute-a-licious is a word...

**Chapter 3 Mute-a-licious**

**Randy's POV**

"What do you mean she doesn't talk?" I just looked at him oddly, that was certainly new. A silent Diva, no a silent woman.

"As in not one word passes that girls lips"

"Because she can't?"

"Because she doesn't have to" Shawn shrugged. "She has come up with ways of communication to make up for her not talking"

"How long has she been a voluntary mute?"

"About six years"

"What?" I looked at him stunned, how could you go six years without saying a word. "You mean she doesn't talk to strangers right?"

"No I mean she doesn't talk period, to anyone not even me or her sisters or cousin. She's just silent all the time"

"So how does she tell people to shut up, or to piss off or to get a point across?" I still couldn't believe that his daughter didn't talk and I was starting to think that maybe Shawn was joking.

"Think about it Orton, if she doesn't speak whats another way to tell someone to shut it"

"Hand signals?"

"Or a punch to the face usually does it." Shawn laughed "See Rae has a theory, in life you only have to eat, sleep, drink, breathe and expel waste, everything after that is optional"

"I have to admit its a good theory" I laughed seeing the point. Just as Shawn was about to continue the door opened and the girl I'm guessing was Raven walked in. She was simply amazing, I don't believe in love at first sight but I had to admit she was strikingly beautiful. She was quite tiny for a Diva, she was so tiny I wondered if wrestling was the right profession for her. All over her ivory skin were colourful tattoos of almost everything you could think of. Her long black hair was pulled back with a clip, a few sliver ringlets fell over her face. Sadly to say when she smiled it caused a familiar stirring down stairs. _Stupid hot women and their huge tits _

"Glad to see you could tear yourself away long enough to join us" Shawn said looking at his daughter before introducing us. "Randy, Raven. Rae, Randy"

She smiled giving me a wave. Other than the fact that she didn't talk she seemed like a bubbly person.

Shawn looked at her fist which was heavily bandage "Who did you punch this time?"

Raven just shrugged, smirking slightly.

"You can't go around punching people" Shawn started "You said you wouldn't put anyone in hospital and you would behave", Raven rolled her eyes looking at me, she made the chattering mouth signal.

"You think he's bad wait til you meet Miz" I said laughing. I had to admit a silent Diva was starting to sound like heaven. Work with women like Lay-cool and you'll agree with me.

She scribbled something on her hand before showing it too me, _How do you think I hurt my hand_

"You punched the Miz?" Shawn asked reading her hand, quickly she wrote something else.

_Do you blame me? _

"Not at all Raven" I was starting to like her even if you did have to read off her hand. "So you don't speak at all?"

Raven shook her head, those ringlets moving from side to side.

"Why?"

She just shrugged, I guess she had been asked that question alot and was probably tired of it. It still made me wonder how she managed to get through daily life without speaking. Before I could ask anymore Miz burst in, his nose bleeding.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! Do you know who I am!" Miz shouted at her.

"I suggest you stop yelling at my daughter Michael" Shawn warned, I had the feeling that Shawn wasn't going to do anything. Raven however just looked at Miz clearly bored, that was when I noticed her eyes, they were silver. Seriously a deep matellic like silver.

"Your eyes are silver" I pointed out before I could stop it.

_Thank you captain obvious, I wondered if you were ever gonna stop staring at my rack lol _

Now I shrugged "Can you blame me?"

Raven shook her head again, that smirk on her lips. Miz regained her attention as Shawn shot daggers through us. Miz poked her in the shoulder when she didn't respond. He didn't know that she had muted herself. Raven grabbed his finger and bent it backwards, Miz screeched in pain going down on his knees.

"Raven, stop it" Shawn commanded at her. Shrugging she let him go but not before kneeing him in the face. Fresh blood spurting from his face.

"Raven Venom Michales! What did tell you two days ago?" Shawn snapped, obviously he wanted Raven to behave herself. She ignored him, she pointed to herself then made a drink gesture. Shawn just muttered going over his work schedule. I however really liked Raven. She seemed to follow my philosophy, screw the rules, I have money.


	4. Hand signals

**Chapter 4 Hand signals**

**Randy's POV**

The next morning when I got into work I went straight to the coke machine. Early in the morning I needed sugar or caffine, since caffine wasn't available I settled for sugar. Raven was up ahead at the machine, looking at it decided what to get. Even from a distance she was beautiful. I thought that maybe yesterday was a fluke because I hadn't had a new play toy since we got Katilyn in and that was about eleven months ago. From head to toe she was in black, well except her feet which were bare. I wasn't sure I wanted to know why. I had to stop staring at her outfit of choice because even that was turning me on. Because of her huge bust her shirt looked as though it would bust at the seams, her jeans so tight it was like they were painted on. Her hair was undone today, a black bandanna tied around her head. Yes, she was simply amazing to look at.

"Morning trouble" I said making her turn around and smile at me. She gave me a wave before stepping aside and letting me at the machine. "Get in much trouble yesterday?"

Raven shook her head, rapidly doing various hand signals. _Not that I care, he started it_

"And how did he start it?"

Raven merely grabbed one of her tits and shook it vigorously.

"Miz grabbed you?"

Raven nodded holding up her fist.

"Thats why you punched him"

More hand signals, I guess we had to get used to them. I actually didn't mind, she had one hell of a sense of humor. _And I'll be more than happy to punch the fucker again_

I laughed as she went back to looking at the machine.

"Remember you said to your Dad you wouldn't start any trouble" I said teasingly, Raven just smirked rolling her eyes. She showed me her hand a fresh message on her hand _I don't cause trouble Orton, it has a way of finding me_

"So you decide to just let the trouble come to you?"

She nodded again, smiling before saying something else. _How is it that you understand my fucked up hand signals? Not many people do _

I just shrugged "My mother is deaf, so I'm used to sign language" I looked at her trying to decipher the puzzle she had made herself

"So why don't you talk? Or is that personal?"

_Give me a genuine reason to talk and I'll start" _

"How would someone know that you love them?" Big mistake asking that because that was an easy one to do in hand signals. She pointed to herself, then crossed her arms over her chest then pointed at me. _I love you_

"Ok" I had to re-think this. I don't know why this was a big deal to me but maybe that prooved just how bored I was, my mission was to get a voluntary mute talking. Raven scribbled something on her hand before showing it to me, _actions speak louder than words, 70% of what we say is in our body lang. why waste 30% in speakin when actions say more. _With that she patted my shoulder and went on her way to the Divas locker room.


	5. Coke machines & the Corre

**A/N **Ok I've decided to make Wade Barrett a nice-ish guy, meaning basically I've started to hate CM Punk more so he's my new villan and poor british Wade is just a nice guy that doesn't get the girl, if only he would stop being so british...

**Chapter 5 Coke machines & the Corre**

Raven sat silently in the Diva's locker room listening to the women talk. She didn't miss talking, according to her logic you learnt more by listening. According to Michelle Mccool and Layla El some woman by the name of Katilyn was a whore, Mickie James and Melina were lesbos and Randy Orton was a male slut. Raven took in all the information, she wouldn't use it to make a judgement until she actually met these people, from what she could tell of Randy, he didn't hold many slutty qualities. He seemed to be a nice genuine person, until of course you pissed him off. In a way he was very much like her. Michelle and Layla just ignored her as they blantanly began to talk about her, she was a dumb mute. Raven didn't care, bitches like them always made that mistake. She was stupid simply because she made the choice not to speak. As always they would get what was coming to them.

"So why don't you talk?" Layla asked finally shooting a look at Raven. The tiny brunette was already making her analysis of Raven. Her eyes scanned the tattoos, the peircings and the silver eyes. Raven just knew they would bring her appearance into this silly little cat-fight. Oh yes there would be a cat-fight. Raven found that other women didn't take to her kindly, it was either jealousy or they felt threatened, to this day Raven still couldn't understand _why. _To her she was a freak, plain and simple and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Raven just looked at her, in her book Layla didn't even deserve hand-signals. Pointedly she pulled out a book and began to read.

"Hey she asked you a question" Michelle shot at the tattooed Diva. "Answer her!"

Raven just gave them an odd look, _I don't talk you bimbo so of course I'm not going to reply verbally. _She went back to her book while digging around in her bag for her drink. Lay-cool stood up and cornered Raven on the bench.

"You will answer us" Michelle threatened getting down in the young girls face. That was her first mistake. On instinct Raven kicked Michelle in the ankle and tackled Layla to the floor. Michelle screamed angrily grabbing Raven by her hair expecting a scream. Instead she got Raven's elbow to her gut, thinking quickly she grabbed Layla's head and thumped it against Michelles' Both women crashed to the floor dizzied and in pain. Raven merely looked at them before deciding she needed more coke.

Heading down the corrider various wrestlers said hello, Raven waved back in response. It seemed as though her father had made it very clear that she didn't speak and she wasn't being rude. There always had to be a few that had a problem with the fact that she didn't speak, Raven took it in stride. There _always _had to be some asshole that didn't like it. When Raven got to the machine she found four big men were already there, she knew who they were and she just hoped that they weren't assholes because she had had enough of those. She stood back and let them continue on with getting their drinks not failing to notice that two of them began to talk about her. Seriously she actually felt like shouting, Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I'm deaf. They moved aside and let her in, all of them looked at her like she was the meat in a sandwhich, that thought bought a smile to her lips even though she couldn't explain why. Finally one of them introduced themselves.

"You must Shawn's daughter, I'm Wade" The brit smiled at her extending his hand. Raven took it and merely pointed to her arm. Tattooed on her forearm was a black raven. Ironically she got it before she stopped talking.

"So it is true, you don't talk" The ginger headed man spoke up, "I'm Heath and this is Justin and Zeek"

Raven smiled broadly taking her coke out of the machine.

"It must be boring not talking" Justin said trying to start a conversation with the silent one. The entire Corre seemed to of taken a shine to her, she actually was different.

She just shook her head before doing more rapid hand signals, sadly none of them got it. _It was nice to meet you and now I must go_ Raven waved them good-bye before heading towards the most quiet place in the arena. The ring.


	6. Dibs

**Chapter 6 Dibs**

**Randy's POV**

"Am I the only one that thinks that Shawn's daughter is hot?" Wade asked the group as they made there way back to the locker room. The Corre seemed to be alot better for the four guys, here there was no boss, they were equals. Not to mention everyone got along outside of the ring so working together almost twenty-four seven was no big deal.

Heath laughed "Did you see the rack on her? Wouldn't mind being suffocated by that"

Zeek knocked his fist against the younger mans "Woman like her could teach you alot about yourself"

"Do you realise that shes a mute"

"Whats your point Justin?" Heath, Wade and Zeek all asked in unison.

"If she doesn't open her mouth to speak what makes you think she will open it for anything else."

"Sadly Barrett won't ever know because I've called dibs" I said from behind them, I had been walking the same way when I heard them mention Raven. I decided I was going to shut it down before he could even do anything. No he wasn't a bad person (well not really) I just wanted her for myself. Selfish? Yes. Did I care? No.

"You can't dibs her" Wade rolled his eyes, off screen we had no problems. We just stayed away from each other which was good.

"Sure I can I just did"

"C'mon Orton, you've had almost every woman in the locker room"

"Yes, yes I have but still I want that one too"

Wade gave a slight chuckle "At least let me play with her first"

"Yeah, no that won't be happening" I said to him. It was like we were fighting over the last peice of meat. I don't know about Wade but I didn't see Raven that way, no I just wanted a crack at her, according to Shawn it would be a challenge and we all knew how bored I was.

"Why not?"

"Because I've already dibbed her, so you have to play with someone else"

"You can't dibs her Randy" Wade rolled his eyes at me and my childish antics.

"Sure I can"

"He's right Randy, you can't put dibs on my daughter" Shawn said from behind me, Triple H right by his side.

"Do you have to do that?" I said irrtibaly clutching my chest playfully. "Your gonna give someone a heart attack one of these days"

"Cry me a river Orton." Shawn rolled his eyes "You can't dibs Raven"

"Why not?"

"Because when she finds out and she will find out, she'll kill you"

"Thats a risk I'm willing to take" I grinned at them "I have dibs on her"

Instead of kicking me in the face Shawn just laughed "Then by all means dibs her. Can I have your entrance theme when she kills you?"

"Oh can I have your Orton t-shirt?" Wade piped in making the Corre laugh along with Randy.

"Sure just stay the hell away from my tattoos. Oh and Raven even if she kills me I still have dibs" I called out to him continuing on my way.

"You guys say dibs way to much" Justin laughed.

Raven spent quite a while in the ring by herself reading her brand new book _My life among the serial-killers_. She had found it quite fascinating, she had actually met the author Dr Helen Morrison which made the book even better to read. All thoughts went out of her head as she read about the mad biter Richard Macek, she didn't even notice her father coming down the ramp until he was in the ring beside her. He floped down beside her as she showed him her latest book. Shawn was quite proud of the relationship he held with his children but Raven in particular, she had been through the wars and still came out on top, Shawn held the relationship where any subject was on the table for discussing and he knew every word she mimed was the truth because Raven didn't lie unless her life absoutely depended on it.

"Can I ask you something Raven?" Shawn looked at his daughter as she marked her page and gave him a certain look, the look that said 'I'm not gonna reply verbally but go for it'

"Don't you get bored with not talking?"

Raven shook her head no before pointing to her ear, Shawn had got the communication with her down to a fine art. He seemed to know what everything meant these days.

"Yeah I know you get more info by listening. So have you heard the latest gossip about you?"

Raven gave her usual silent laughter before giving her father some hand signals. _Randy has put dibs on me_

"That doesn't bother you?"

Raven shrugged writing a message on her hand for her father to read, somethings just couldn't be mimed. _To be honest I don't really care_

Shawn kissed her on the head as Lay-cool made their way down to the ring. "I'll see you after the show, we can get some dinner ok?"

Raven shook her head yes standing up and putting her book down. Shawn left the three women alone he knew that Raven could take care of herself and if Lay-cool wanted to try and take down a psycho that was military trained then who was he to stop it.

"I suggest that you get out of _our_ ring" Layla started, "We want to practice and we don't need a dumb mute in the way"

Raven sighed finally giving them some handsignals _If you want me out of the ring come and throw me out of it_

Michelle smirked as she and Layla climbed up onto the apron, Raven charged at them knocking them both to the floor. Both girls screamed in pain as Raven rolled her eyes. Surely it didn't hurt that much? _Raven 2 Sluts 0. Better luck next time ladies_

Raven got out of the ring and headed to the back, unaware that the Viper had his eyes locked on the psycho tattooed beauty.


	7. The trouble starts

**Chapter 7 The trouble starts**

Raven had gotten used to the work schedule by now and despite the fact that she didn't talk she had made quite a few friends, mainly the Divas in the locker room, they had even taken some time to learn some hand signals so they could include her in conversations and they found out that Raven was quite smart and fun to be around. Lay-cool were the only Divas that still held a grude against her and they took every opportunity they could to try and make her life a living hell. But as Raven mimed to Mickie James one day in the back, they didn't know the true meaning of hell until you lived with her identical twin sister Iziah. The one thing she really enjoyed was bumping into Randy, it wasn't done on purpose at least from her point of view it wasn't. Randy seemed to be really nice and the two would wind up having very long conversations about this, that and the other thing. They were slowly becoming friends much to the annoyance of Layla. Randy was her's and hers alone.

"Hey trouble" Randy smiled gliding into the ring, Raven was there again with a bag of malteasers and another serial-killer book. She had some time to relax before the show began. Ironically the ring was the quietest place in the whole arena. Raven put her book down and looked at him, smiling somewhat, her hands almost a blur. _Ironic that you call me trouble, from what I hear Randy your the one thats trouble_

"And how am I trouble?" Randy raised an eye-brow in amusement as she offered him some chocolate. He declined not being able to have anything sweet due to his intense and strict regime.

_You know how, so what brings you down here to see lil ol me?_

"I heard that Lay-cool is giving you shit, thought maybe I could help"

_Thats very kind of you but I got it under control _

"By banging their heads together or by knocking them off the ring apron?"

_Whatever works I guess _

"I would still like to know how I'm trouble" Randy smirked moving a little closer to the small Diva. For her part she didn't move away or even seem affected by his actions.

_Dad has warned me to stay away from you well he tried to warn me, I stopped listening_

Randy laughed "So you got the warning incase I got you into trouble?"

_No he was more afraid that we would be a bad influence on each other, the last thing he wants is the viper and the psycho to wind up in shit together. _Raven suddenly stood up and got out of the ring, she motioned Randy to get out of the ring. He got out and followed her up the ramp, _I'm bored wanna have some fun?_

Randy raised an eyebrow at her while she gave that silent laughter _Get your mind outta the gutter Orton. What kinda girl do you think I am?_

"You really don't want me to answer that" Randy laughed as she took his wrist and pulled him along the arena stage. They climbed down and made their way through the stadium. Randy had no idea what she had in mind but he was intruiged so he followed her as she climbed up one the set up beams, her bag of malteasers still in her pocket. They quite easily fit on the beam together, from their spot no one could see them but they could see everyone else.

"Wanna tell me what we're doing up here?" Randy looked at her, Raven merely pointed at the ring. The new Nexus made their way in to practice for tonights show, pulling out her bag of malteasers she looked at him cheekily.

_Twenty points if you get it in his big mouth_

Randy couldn't help but laugh as she threw a chocolate at the ring, it hit Punk right in the head making him whip around and check the arena. He couldn't see Raven and Randy, deciding it was nothing he went back to explaining things to his group. Even if it was a bit weird and childish Randy decided to join her anyways. It was actually quite amusing to see Punk get frustrated at the phantom chocolate hitting him every six seconds.

"Who ever is doing that, quit it!" Punk shouted as another chocolate hit his lip ring. They tried not to giggle as Nexus climbed out of the ring.

"Ok I gotta admit that was fun" Randy laughed as Punk swore loudly going up the ramp.

**Randy's POV**

After Punk had his little outburst me and Raven climbed down from our spot, I would be lying if I said I didn't take in every inch of her curvy body. She shot me a side glance when I had stared a little too long, quickly averted my eyes. She didn't make any mention of my staring. Instantly we went to the coke machine, I was starting to realise that she had an addiction to coke as I did.

_You know Randy its rude to stare _Raven smirked before opening her coke, she had a familiar glint in her eyes as she signed to me.

"Yeah I'm a rude prick, you should know that first off" I joked pushing her playfully so I could get to the machine. To my surprise she pushed me back

_I'm just as rude now move it I want another one _

"You know theres another coke machine down the other corrider" I pointed out even though I knew it would be no use seeing as how I practically destroyed it. Some people should learn not to piss me off. I really hated karma because just as I thought that Vince came my way, that stern look on his face.

"We need to have a chat" He said gritting his teeth, he was trying to calm down at the thought of his property being destroyed which meant money would be lost and thats just sick. Apparently.

"About?"

"The coke machine you destroyed" Vince spat at me, "Thats your last strike Randy, you know what that means"

Raven laid a hand on his shoulder more silent laughter, it got me thinking what would her laughter sound like. Would it be sweet or annoying?

"And what are you laughing at young lady?"

_You think Randy destroyed your machine, make the connection grand-pop. Coke machine, me. Do you follow? _

"You put the giant hole in my machine?" Vince asked his entire face going red.

_Yeah I couldn't help it but if it helps I only took the coke, not the money _

Vince gave a heavy sigh, I don't know why but he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Raven. He seemed to somewhat _afraid_ of the small Diva. "Raven you have got to stop destroying coke machines"

_Never!_

I couldn't help but laugh, Vince shot me an angry look before going back to Raven. "Consider this a verbal warning"

She just saluted him as he began to walk away in his own classic way. Yes he walked like that in real life.

_No wonder Jamie calls him John Wayne_

I burst out laughing again as Raven grabbed another coke. "Why did you do that?"

_What?_

"Took the wrap for me?"

She just shrugged still smirking a little _Who else is going to throw chocolate at Punk with me? _

"Toche" I had to admit I was starting to think about more than my dick, Raven was beautiful, smart and a lot of fun. I hoped that I wouldn't fuck it up with her because I had a tendancy to do that.


	8. Flawless war

**Chapter 8 Flawless war**

Michelle and Layla stalked the arena halls angrily. Two whole days after Raven had knocked them off the ring apron they had decided that they were going to make her pay. Raven needed to be put in her place and Lay-cool were the women to do it. Layla still didn't like how close Raven had gotten to Randy, it seemed to her that everywhere the legend killer was, Raven was right beside him doing her annoying hand signals. Lay-cool couldn't understand what Randy saw in her, she was a tattooed freak that was muted. Raven held nothing compared to the two of them, at least that was their opinion. When they got to the locker room they found her sitting there texting and listening to music, just looking at her in her black cargo pants and singlet made Layla angry, she was deliberlaty showing off her curves just to piss her off. Michelle reminded her many times that it wouldn't matter if Raven was naked, the men still secretly wanted them after all Raven was a mute and a possibly a slutty one at that.

"We need to talk to you" Layla said sweetly, making Raven sigh and pull out one headphone. "No freaky hand signals, talk"

_Nah now fuck off_

Michelle pulled out the other head phone and instantly her silver eyes clouded over with anger. "Speak or are you to stupid to talk?"

Remembering her promise to her father about not putting anyone in the hospital or the morgue Raven merely snatched her headphone off the blonde and headed out of the room. Angrily the two flawless Divas followed her, to them this one way convo wasn't over.

Raven headed straight for the main locker room knowing it would be empty, most of the guys were at training at this time. Raven had no idea why the hell Lay-cool hated her so much but she figured it had something to do with Randy Orton. All Raven had asked since arriving at the WWE was to do her job and to be left alone. So far most of the superstars and divas had understood that, they let her do her job then left her alone. They invited her out every now and then just so she was included and they weren't rude. Raven always declined signing that she would rather not. While at work she was quite friendly but after work she just wanted to be alone, surely that wasn't hard to figure out.

Raven was happy to be left alone so to have Lay-cool burst in straight after her pissed her off to no end. _Just leave me alone_

"No we won't leave you alone, not until you stay away from Randy" Layla snapped "He's not interested in little girls so stay the hell away from him"

Raven just cocked her head to the side just looking at them thinking about something. _I will be friends with whoever I want _

"Well if you insist on being around him then I hope your ready for us to be bitches"

Raven just gave them an odd look, she was pretty sure that sentence didn't make sense. Raven just shrugged and took a seat at the table pulling out her book.

"Hey Raven" Randy greeted her coming in after his workout, sweat dripping off his face. Much to the happiness of Layla he was shirtless.

_Oh thank God your here! Explain to these idiots that your still a single man and we are not together_

Randy just looked at her, "You may wanna explain that one Raven"

Sighing silently she put her book down and started explaining in very fast sign language, thankfully Randy was used to it because it left Michelle and Layla clueless. _These two bimbos are on my case because they think we're together because we hang out, please set them straight or I'll be seeing you in about 5 to 10_

Before Randy could say anything, Layla spoke to him sweetly "Ignore anything she just said Randy, she's obviously crazy"

Poor Raven thought she was about to lose her mind, that was a road she didn't want to revisit. Michelle and Layla shot her an evil look clearly not happy with what she just said to him.

"Just keep in mind what we said alright mimey"

More pissed off than she was originally Raven got off her seat in a flash, just as Lay-cool reached the door Raven smacked them both across the head with a crow-bar. No one knew where it came from but it was evident that Raven had it hidden somehow. Both women slipped into darkness as they crumpled to the floor. Raven just put her crowbar on the table by her book and dusted her hands. _There, done and dusted. As you were Randy_.

"And people say I'm the psycho" Randy said looking at Lay-cool, they would come around soon enough much to his disappointment.

_I'm not psychotic I'm just a tad angry_

"And I'm not tattooed, I just have ink on my skin that won't ever come off" Randy smirked sitting down with her.

_Hey me too! _Raven gave him a huge grin. Randy hated it that it made his heart skip a beat. The Viper had promised himself that he wouldn't do this again.


	9. Flamethrowers & Gasoline

**A/N **Just so everyone is clear (my editor got a little confused) when its in italics its Raven talking and you have to assume that its done in hand signals or sign language, unless I say its written on her hand or paper etc. Anyways you guys probably got it by now lol

**Chapter 9 Flamethrowers & Gasoline**

Raven knew retaliation from Lay-cool was the next thing she would have to deal with, she wasn't dumb enough to think that a crowbar to the head would do it. No Lay-cool were idiots and would keep pushing her buttons until they got their own way. They just didn't realise that Raven wasn't a push over and she was used to bullies. What she didn't expect was the three on one assult from Lay-cool and Miz. It started earlier that day when Raven came to the arena for work and set up a lunch date (well not really a date) with Randy, after leaving him she went to the Divas locker room to get changed for the gym. As soon as her back was turned they attacked. Raven made a slight mistake, one that she wouldn't make again. They got Miz to do the hard work first, unrelenting in his assult he smashed her head into the metal lockers twice before throwing her backwards via her long hair. Dizzied from the metal Raven didn't try to fight back, she was too weak for that. All she could do was cover up, Michelle and Layla took turns to smash her in the face trying to make her scream. That was the only thing Raven didn't do, all throughout their assult she didn't utter one sound. She was used to pain. They finally got off her and let her breathe,

"Now hopefully that makes you learn, stay away from Randy" Layla spat at Raven before Michelle knee'd her in the temple pushing her back to the floor. At last all three of exited leaving Raven on the floor panting for dear life, blood pooling around her face.

She just laid there for a while, no she wasn't feeling sorry for herself or waiting for a knight, no she was merely trying to get her breath back. Raven had already made the decision to deal with this _her_ way and no one and more importanly no promise to her father was going to stop her. Pulling herself off the floor Raven checked her face over in the mirror, nothing too bad. Just a busted lip, some bruising and a bloodied nose. Nothing she couldn't handle or hadn't had before.

**Randy's POV**

A little before lunch time I stopped by the Divas locker room to grab Raven. I was starting to get excited at the prospect of being friends with her, I had heard some stories about her from Shawn and Raven seemed to be the kind of girl I wanted to get to know. Yes the fact that she was smoking hot helped the process, but I found with each passing day and each passing moment I spent with her I found myself liking her more as a person and not just some chick to fuck. (Not that I would say no if she offered)

"Hey Raven" As soon as I saw her face I turned serious. All down her face was purple, her lip split and swollen. "What the hell happened?"

_Nothin_

"Don't tell me nothing" I said taking a better look at her face (my aunt used to be a nurse) "Who did this?"

_No one_

"So you did this to yourself?"

_Just leave it Randy_

"No I will not leave it. Who did this?"

Raven sighed, it was the only amount of noise she made. _Lay-cool and Miz_

"Well there dead"

_No, leave it alone I'll deal with it_

"How?"

Raven gave a shrug as she checked her face _Don't know yet but they made a mistake_. _They should of killed me when they had the chance _

"Raven I think you should let me deal with this, your in no state too"

She gave me one of the coldest looks I had ever seen _Don't interfere in my business Orton, if I have to go through you to get to them then I will. _With that she pushed her way out of the locker room and for the first time in ever I actually realised that I was in the wrong, but only a little.

I found her some time later sitting outside having a smoke. She hid it quickly, realising it was me she relaxed.

"Got a spare one?" I asked sitting beside her. She merely handed me ciggie and her lighter. It was your normal looking zippo only it had a weird langauge engraved on it.

"What does that mean?"

_Free at last, its Czech_

"Ah," I blew out a puff of smoke "I wanted to apologize"

_Why? I should be saying that to you. I don't wanna have to fight you Randy. Your a lot bigger than I am _

I laughed at her joke "From what I hear you could kick my ass"

_Only a little, look I will get them back for this. Eye for an eye_

"I just don't want you getting fired"

_I'm not going to get fired because I'm not going to be violent, there are other ways of hitting them where it hurts_

"Sounds like you got something crafty going on in that brain of yours" I laughed again as she butted out her smoke.

_Well when your four times smarter than Eienstien you gotta have someway to stop bordem_

"You know if anyone else said that I would say they were lying"

_So what makes me different?_

"You don't lie. Your father told me"

_Damn him and his big mouth! _She looked at me seriously before going on _You should know why Lay-cool hates me so much_

"And why do they hate you?"

_Because Layla has a crush on you and she thinks that we're fucking each other_

I just laughed, there was no way in hell I would ever go near Lay-cool, I'm sorry if I sound like a prick but I have standards and sluts like her don't quite make the cut. "Yeah me and Layla will happen over my dead body"

_That could be arranged you know _Raven gave me a wicked grin_ Just kidding Rand. But they are about to learn an important lesson about playing with fire. _

"Their bound to get burnt?"

_No, only play with fire when your the one holding the flamethrower, in this case I have the flamethrower and a fresh tank of gasoline_


	10. The Corres cupcakes

**A/N **Warning! This chapter (and many more to follow) are WEIRD! And can only happen due to two things;

1) The authors imagination

2) The author says so

**Chapter 10 The Corres cup-cakes**

All through out the day people made comments about Ravens face. How did that happen? Are you ok? By the end of it Raven found herself glad that she didn't speak because as always her mouth would of landed her in trouble. As she dragged herself onto the plane and flopped down next to Randy she found herself thinking that it wasn't her mouth that got her into trouble, maybe it was the company. Not bothering to figure it out or try and change it she pulled out her laptop. Randy opened one eye lazily before opening them fully.

"And hows the face now Raven?"

It was that heart racing smile that saved him from earning Raven's fist down his throat. _Its fine now thank you_

"You sound very pissed off"

_Nah just waiting for the show to begin, by the way can you do me a favour? _

Randy was a tad weary of what the strange Diva was about to ask, he couldn't deny that there was something odd about Raven. Hell even the way she dressed was odd. Tonight she had chosen a lace hippie like skirt, a Kane shirt and a bandanna, all black. Talk about mixing fashion.

Raven pointed the Corre leader out _Get his attention for me_

"Wade!"

He turned around and noticed the small girl ushering him over with her fingers. Smirking slightly Wade went over, he was more curious at what the mute wanted. Raven was officially now called the mute not that it bothered her.

"Yes?"

Raven looked at Randy for a moment _Can you give us a moment? He don't get hand signals so I'll talk through the laptop _

_Nah can't be fucked moving so I'll be the translator _Randy signed back liking the look of confusion on Wade's face. Raven just shrugged and turned her attention to Wade.

_I need a favour from you_

"She needs a favour from you, and that is just so cold Rae. I could do it too you know" Randy looked at his friend pretending to be hurt.

Raven ignored it and went back to Wade _I need you to sign this and when those bimbos ask if you sent it, say no and point me out_

Randy translated it back to him closing his eyes for a moment as Wade pondered his answer. The Englishman was still wondering why it was him that needed to do this. "Why me? Why not Randy or Cena?" Wade asked slowly and clearly.

Raven shot him a nasty look before doing very clear cut hand signals. Randy laughed, "She has a point"

"What?"

"She said that she doesn't speak, she ain't deaf Barrett and she wants you because Michelle likes you and they think that you hate her"

"I don't hate her, I think shes strange but thats about it" The first words to leave his mouth, Raven gave him a shy-like smile before putting the heel of hand on her chin and dipping her head slightly.

"Your welcome" Wade got that little bit of sign language.

"Your not the only one that thinks shes weird" Randy whispered making Raven elbow him in the ribs. It just made him laugh as Raven went back to her point.

_Will you sign this or not?_

Wade took the bit of paper and put his signature on the bottom "There you go Raven"

Raven thanked him again as he went back to his seat. That smile on her face only grew wider as she watched Lay-cool get on the plane. In their hands was a box, a box that Raven had delivered to them. As they walked past she slid the note with Wade's autograph underneath so it stuck to the bottom. Eventually they would find it and if they didn't then that was just as good.

"I know that smile, it means trouble. What did you do?" Randy looked at her as she began her massive signals. Luckily the Viper could keep up.

_You know what I find interesting? Cockroaches_

"Cockroaches?"

_Yes, in some parts of the world they are a delicacy if they are cut right. Cockraoches have tremendous effects on the human body when cut a certain way Randy. They can indude labour, cause death and even cure some illness'_

Randy didn't say anything as Raven went on with her weird speil about roaches _They can even induce powerful intense orgasms that leave you shaking for days on end. Moaning, screaming, shaking and even the wet spots appear. Imagine how embarrassing it would be to have an orgasm where people could hear you or in the middle of a crowded plane with people you see everyday_

Randy clicked onto what she was saying and why, the weird part for him was he actually wanted to see how this panned out. "You didn't?"

Raven merely smirked tapping the side of her nose. _Don't be nosy_

Meanwhile Layla and Michelle were happily munching away on their low-fat cupcakes talking about Raven. The only thing the mute had done wrong was go near Randy and as they saw her hand signals and Randy's heart warming smile she continued to go near him.

"She's a freak Lay and besides as always Randy will get bored of her and while shes crying over a broken heart you can make your move" Michelle comforted her friend wiping her mouth on a napkin. She took another look at the note they had found her heart skipping another beat. At least Raven was staying away from Wade Barrett. The mini cakes had been sent by the Corre congralating them on the beat-down they had given Raven. Layla wiped her mouth but didn't say anything, she wouldn't admit it to Michelle but Raven scared her a little. She reasoned it was the tattoos and the fact that she didn't talk but still something about Raven scared the former womens champion.

"C'mon Lay, I wanna say thank you to Wade" Michelle grabbed her besties hand and pulled her towards the Corre.

"Hi Wade" Lay-cool said at the same time. To Michelle's annoyance the Corre was talking about Raven, she hated it that that bitch was getting attention just because she didn't talk. Big deal. It wasn't like she discovered the cure for cancer or anything

"Ladies" Wade greeted them as nicely as he could muster. Hearing that Michelle liked him made his skin crawl, not that Wade could be blamed for that.

"We wanted to thank you for the cakes" Michelle started, "That was really nice of you guys, it wasn't just nice it was.. flawless" Both ladies finished. The Corre tried their hardest not to groan outloud, suddenly a silent Diva was the greatest thing ever, no wonder Randy put dibs on her.

"We didn't send them" Justin spoke up noting Wade rubbing his temples.

"You didn't?"

"No"

"Then who did?"

Wade shrugged "Raven did"

Both ladies spun around to find Raven playing with her Ipod, that smirk on her lips. "What did you do to us!" Michelle screeched at the top of her lungs.

Raven looked up at them a little bored, she wasn't exactly wanting to witness this, the first time was enough but she still couldn't help the anticipation throughout her.

"Answer us! what did you do!" Layla shouted pulling more attention to them. In about thirty seconds they would be pulling attention any way.

Raven just shrugged and went back to her Ipod trying to find a good song, anything to drown out what was about to come. Raven didn't know who pointed out the wet patch growing on the front Michelles jeans but she was glad to see that people were notycing. Lay-cool let out deep aroused groans, clutching each other. They didn't know how this was happening or why it was happening but the familiar 'bedroom' feelings flowed through them and all they could do was moan and shake in the invisible extacy. Michelle and Layla turned red with embarrassment as their co-workers began to laugh hysterically, orgasm after orgasm swept through them. Little beads of sweat rolled down their faces as they made their way shakily to the airplane bathroom. The guys and girls couldn't stop laughing, Lay-cool finally getting a taste of their own medicine. Random groans and screaming could still be heard from the flawless Divas. It was like icing on the cake to Divas like Mickie, Melina, Nattie and Katilyn, who had all felt Lay-cool's taunts and jabs. It was like Michelle and Layla had finally met their match. Raven let out a deep satisfyed sigh before looking to a some-what stunned Randy, _I don't know about you but after that performance I could do with a smoke _

Randy let out a deep laugh at the small diva beside him, "Remind me not to get on your bad side"

_Now that would be fun_

_What? giving me orgasms? I could think of an easier way to do it Raven _Randy signed back, he found it incredibly helpful when he didn't want others to know what he and Raven were talking about.

Raven just shook her head, loose strands of hair falling over her face but Randy could see she still had that smile on her face.

As the excited screams of Lay-cool took over the plane again Randy glanced at Raven who was ignoring everything around her, her plan sounded weird and fucked up but the Viper found himself wanting to be apart of it. He wanted to be apart of the mean pranks because for the first time in a long time Randy wasn't bored.


	11. Ripped to pieces

**Chapter 11 Ripped to peices**

Raven couldn't wait to see what Lay-cool came up with, it had been years since she had played the revenge game and the prospect of having a new opponant thrilled the young Diva. This was going to be so much fun she could feel the tingles just thinking about what they would come up with. Raven figured it would be petty and as much as she hated to admit it, it would mean something of her's was bound to be destroyed. Oh well.

"Morning trouble" Randy grinned at his friend. Randy had now given her a new nickname and only he was allowed to use it, at least that was Raven's theory since no one else called her trouble.

_Morning and how are you?_

"I'm good, I wanted to talk to you." Randy stopped for a moment and thought about what he just said "Ok I'll talk and you sign. I wanted to ask you if I could help"

_Help with what? _They began to walk down the corrider together, his eyes locked on her.

"With this game your playing with team bimbo, I mean Lay-cool."

_You want to help me make those two sluts cry? _

"Yes, yes I do"

Raven raised an eyebrow at his answer _Your a very weird man, you know that_

"Yes I do know that so will you let me help or not?"

_Sure, at least it would make the teams even. _

"So what have you got planned next Trouble?"

_Its their turn so we have to wait, there is a thing called rules you know Randy _

"I'm picking that only you know what these rules are?" Randy grinned at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

_Hey! My sisters and cousin know them too _

"But team bimbo don't know them so isn't that unfair?" Randy teased, he didn't give a fuck about being fair, neither of them did.

_I guess I would feel more sorrry for them if they hadn't pissed me off_

"Yeah I guess thats fair" Randy laughed leaving her at the Divas locker room and going on his way.

Raven instantly pulled her boots off when she got in the main locker room, the other Divas were all out either training or signing autographs. That didn't matter to Raven, it meant she would have peace until Lay-cool attacked, it also gave her time to set up her plan. Raven always had about three or four plans in her head at once, it saved time on thinking and usually people would give up by the time they got to her third plan, hopefully Lay-cool were ready to play with the master. Putting her boots in her locker, she changed into her gym clothes and put her other clothes in the locker ready for tonight. She headed out to the gym hoping that everyone else had gone. She knew there was bound to be someone in there. As always she was right, in the gym was John Cena, Randy and Wade Barrett.

She gave them a wave as they said hello to her. Instantly she went over to one of the machines and proceeded to put on a heavy weight, they all stared at her like she was an alien.

_Please stop staring its creepy _

Randy was the only one that got it "We're not staring, well I'm not" Randy shot an evil look at Wade who was staring at the young girls tattoos and breasts.

"Well I'm sorry for staring but I'm wondering why you have the manchester symbol tattooed on your leg" Wade answered still staring at her leg, on the calf muscle of her left leg was the yellow lion that represented England, in its own way.

_Got it while I was in England_

"She went to England" Randy shrugged "Are your tattoos symbolism Raven?"

_Yes, you have photos to remember your memories, I have tatts_

"Now thats creative" Randy laughed as Wade and John furiously looked at Ravens hand signals. They could catch words but not enough to put the conversation together.

_I love this song! _Raven signed to Randy just to get the conversation away from her body.

"What song is it?"

_Your no good, Linda Rondstat_

"Never heard of it"

_Figures lol_

Yes she actually signed laugh out loud, popping the headphones in her ears she proceeded to work out leaving the three men to talk. They figured she couldn't hear them so they talked about her tattoos, sadly they didn't realise that Raven could hear them and was trying hard not to burst out laughing as they talked about the patterns.

"Told you stop staring" Randy hissed at Wade, "I have dibs"

"That don't mean I can't stare"

"He's got you there Randy"

"Who's side are you on anyways Cena?"

"The side that wins, so yours" John laughed.

Randy looked back at Wade "You can't hit on my friend"

"You said friend" Wade commented "You usually say 'hunk of meat'"

"Raven is my friend, deal with it, move on and get over it" Randy bit out, kicking himself for saying friend. Randy couldn't understand it but slowly and surely Raven was becoming to mean alot to him and the last thing he wanted was to fuck it up.

"I still can't believe you said friend" Wade went on "I mean you don't go outta your way to make friends Randy"

"Neither does she which is why we get along"

"And why those two hussies don't like it" John added, it seemed not many of the men liked Lay-cool simply because they acted like bitchy school girls. Remembering yesterday John started to laugh at the top of his lungs, "Stupid bimbos having fucking orgasms in the middle of the plane. Classic"

"It was pretty funny" Both men agreed, which made John crack up harder, "Layla was probably thinking of you Rand, and Michelle was thinking of Barrett"

"Shut it Cena, that shit ain't funny" Wade growled at his former Nexus team mate "So help me God I will make you join the Corre"

"It will be worth it" John laughed harder.

_And people say I'm weird _

Randy caught the hand signals just in time to see Raven staring at the three of them as though they were insane.

"We're laughing about yesterday, apparently the moron twins were thinking of us while they were getting off"

_Wouldn't surprise me if they were and now I'm leaving_ Raven bid them good-bye making her way outta the gym. Randy bid good-by as well and caught up to Raven.

**Randy's POV**

Catching up to Raven wasn't hard, my strides covered about four of her steps what I didn't expect was the wrenching pain up my left arm when I tapped her on the shoulder, seeing it was me she let me go. She may of been small but she was fast.

_Sorry Randy I thought you were someone else_

"Who were you expecting?" I asked checking my shoulder, it didn't hurt so I was still safe to compete.

_Someone I didn't like, what you up too?_

"Wondering if you would like to grab some lunch with me?"

_Sure, let me drop this crap off and get changed and by the way I'm going bare foot so you know _

"Like it bothers me"

Raven went into the locker room to put her stuff away, opening her locker she saw Lay-cool's attempt at destroying her. All her stuff in her locker had been ripped, covered in lotion and sprinkled with dirt. Nothing was savable. Raven just looked at the stuff that was destroyed, _Well I didn't see that coming, idiots _

"What?"

Raven showed me what they had done to her stuff and to be honest it was a little petty. What did her stuff do and more importantly how would be that embarrass her?

_Well it looks as though I'm going shopping, wanna come with me?_

"Sure"

She looked at me surprised not expecting me to say yes, no one was more surprised than me. I hated shopping with a vengence but spending time with Raven was the up side.


	12. Shopping with the Viper

**Chapter 12 Shopping with the Viper**

**Randy's POV**

Shopping was the last thing I wanted to do because I knew from first hand experience that it was nothing but torture. Funny thing was Raven seemed to like shopping as much as I did. Going into the first clothing store she saw she merely picked up a cart and everything that was black was shoved into it.

_There, done. Now lets go to the tattoo store _

"I don't think we have time for that" I said looking at her tattooed body, where in the hell was she going to put one boggled me. Her entire body held colourful tattoos, there wasn't an inch of white skin left.

_I was going to get something peirced_ Raven flashed me a grin handing the cart to the sales girl. She held one of those 'I'm not going to talk to you' looks which was a good thing seeing as how Raven didn't talk.

"Two hundred and fifty dollars please"

Raven handed her money over and took her bags without saying one word, I wondered what she did when she got a sales rep that loved to talk. Probably the same as always.

"So where to now?"

_Food court? _

"Oh thank God you said it first. I'm so hungry"

We went down to some burger joint because I really loved self torture and ordered something to eat. It started to feel like a date and shockingly it didn't scare me, it relaxed me.

_What are you smiling at Randy?_

"Just wondering what your going to do to Lay-cool"

_You know about a year ago my father asked me to join this business and I declined. Vince was on my side, he didn't want me here either. When I gave in he seemed to relent as well _

"Why didn't Vince want you here?"

_Watch the Lay-cool segment tonight and you'll see why Grand-pop wanted me well away from his business_

I chuckled at her wicked grin "Oh this is going to be good"

_So why did you wanna come shopping with me if you hate it so much? _

I shrugged like her question didn't bother me, this was the worst time to feel my face burning, Raven ignored it which I could of hugged her for. I hated it when women called attention to emotions I displayed which is why I tried not to show it.

"Thought you might like the company"

_And I thought it was because you have dibs on me _

That sexy devious grin came out which made my face burn hotter "You heard that huh?"

_Oh yeah and I must say I do feel very special. I'm dibbed by the Viper himself_

I laughed at how easy I was being let off the hook, most women wouldn't exactly like it if suddenly they feel like property. "It doesn't bother you?"

_Should it?_

"Most women don't like being dibbed"

She shrugged _I dibs being next president but that don't mean it's going to happen. Just because you have put dibs on me doesn't mean I'm automatically yours and I'm going to sleep with you so you can dibs all you want and besides I really don't care if I'm dibbed, I'm just glad it ain't Miz_

I thought about her logic clearly she thought about things differently and I think thats why my attraction towards her went up about eighty-five million points.

_We say dibs too much, we need a new word for it_

"How about bags?"

_That ain't new Randy but I guess its better than dibs" _

"So how come you didn't want to join RAW?"

_I'm not the most social of people and besides I didn't see how I could work around people when I refuse to talk_

"Whats with that anyway?"

_Nothings with it, I just don't talk. You seem very interested Randy_

"I'm just interested in you as a person I guess" It came out before I could stop it and instead of me blushing I made her blush.

_Now I really do feel special_

"You should"

Raven looked at her watch _We should be getting back before Vince pitches a fit and blames me for draggin his main eventer out for burgers _

"Do we have too? I'm happy here"

_And I'll be happier when Miz is dead but sadly my sister is outta town this week so move your ass _

Throwing down some money as a tip I followed her out of the mall. For the first time ever I actually enjoyed shopping.


	13. Tarred & feathered

**Chapter 13 Tarred & Feathered**

Raven laced up her boots annoyed that she had to wear shoes. She hated wearing footwear, it was just another annoying convience.

"Ello Raven" Katie Lea greeted her a little hesitatnly, Katie Lea wasn't quite sure how to take the muted Diva, not lightly would be her first guess.

Raven gave the British Diva a warm smile before waving hello, Katie Lea hadn't really spoken to her much so Raven let it go and besides Katie Lea hadn't really done anything to her, she had even told Layla to fuck off and leave Raven alone so maybe she wasn't all bad. Katie Lea didn't say anything else to the small woman as she set about getting ready for her match with Alicia Fox. Before she left the room Raven tapped her on the shoulder. Katie looked at her before reading the two words off her hand.

_Good luck!_

"Thanks and you too" Katie blushed slightly leaving Raven alone in the locker room. Sadly Michelle and Layla came in straight after her.

"Well if it isn't our muted friend" Michelle started, they had a segment whearus Raven had no work tonight. Well she was about to change that because her roll on RAW was to basically jump in and do whatever the hell she wanted, well thats what she saw her job as because it didn't matter much to Raven about the consequences because the small girl had stopped caring a very long time ago.

"You know I noticed that you and Randy went out today" Layla started "Aren't we getting through to you yet? That man is _mine_ so stay away from him"

_Why do you want him so bad anyways?_ Raven wrote on her hand letting them both read it.

"Because being with him would be a boost in the right direction and besides he's hot"

"Why are you telling her Lay? She's a dumb mute and its none of her business"

_You didn't tell me, you just told him _Raven pointed at the door where Randy was casually leaning against it listening to the conversation. _And now I have to go. _

Raven made her way out to get ready for next revenge plan. She had given Lay-cool way too much credit because she really thought that they could come up with something better than destroying her stuff.

Just as they were meant too Layla and Michelle walked down the corrider on their way to the ring, talking about how great they were and shouting their slogans. The camera on their fake smiles and even faker tits. They were only meant to talk before going to a commercial, what they didn't expect was the flash of black hurling at them. Screaming so loud anyone would of thought they were being murdered, Raven attacked. Throwing Layla into Michelle then into almost every object she could find. The fans ate it up thinking it was apart of the show, seeing Lay-cool being man handled by the tiny psycho was like music to their ears. The commentators shouting at the top of their lungs about what she was doing. When Lay-cool could take no more and lay sprawled in a heap Raven put the next part of her plan into action. Dumping black liquid over both them they came to life again, squealing as the tar hit their barely covered flesh. Raven wasn't done. In her special box she poured the context over them leaving them covered in feathers. Lay-cool looked like extremely skinny chickens. To her delight the crowd started to make chicken noises at the two immortaly embarrassed women. Raven flashed them a grin before actually skipping away, very proud of her actions.

**Randy's POV**

I couldn't stop laughing even though in about thirty seconds I had to be all evil and serious. Wacthing Raven pick apart then embarrass those two sluts was the best thing I had ever seen. I tried to stop laughing but it was hard, I shut the locker room door and went to my start point. On the way there I heard the new leader of the Nexus, CM retard talking about our silent Diva. His words clear and stuck with me.

"I want her. Now"

I kept going, that jealousy that usually crept on me wasn't there and I realised why. It wasn't because I didn't have a thing for her, no it was simply because I learnt very fast. Raven wasn't a woman to mess with, she could hurt you in more ways than you could possibly imagine. She was just like me and that was why I liked her.


	14. Legend killer the Giraffe

**Chapter 14 Legend killer the giraffe**

**Randy's POV**

Over the coming weeks I learnt very fast about the way Raven worked, she was methodical and very unorthidox but she was a ton of fun. I enjoyed ever moment I spent with her and very fast I found myself calling her my best friend, right up there with John Cena. She wasn't concerned about Lay-cool's return fire, it wouldn't be anything she couldn't handle. She also found out about Punk wanting her, she simply put out her laughter and told me to tell him good luck with that. After doing all my official tasks I made my way out to the ring where I knew she would be. Sitting on top of the cage being used tonight for John's match there she was reading another book. Raven (like myself) loved reading and got through books like no one's business.

"Hey trouble" I called to her as I climbed up the side "How are you?" I finally got to the top and sat next to her. She turned off her music and smiled at me.

_I am good, wonderin what the bimbo twins have come up with_

"Probably nothing too dramatic" I shrugged at her. "I'm bored so I thought I would come and see you"

_Oh ain't that sweet. Wanna go and tease Punk about his Jesus beard? _

"Nah he's already pissed at me. I think he's friends with Lay-cool. They want you to stay away from me and he wants me to stay away from you"

_Stupid people, how many times do I have to say no before people get it. _

"About a million more I think"

Her eyes suddenly lit up, which told me she had an idea. Why did I suddenly get a bad feeling about this?

_I have an idea, one so great my head would explode if I even knew what I was talking about_ Raven flashed me a grin before climbing down the cage. I chuckled as we both got down and made our way to the back.

"So you wanna tell me where we're going?"

_Its a surprise but if it helps its nothing bad _Raven signed as we walked past various people. They all gave her odd looks and kept whispering about her, I heard her name and the words mental health several times. Raven however didn't seem to care and just kept going like people weren't staring and pointing.

"Doesn't that bother you?" I asked as we made it to her car. I wasn't really a car man but I could appreciate a good one and her's was fucking impressive.

_Not really, when your me you get used to people talking about you_

"You realise that Michelle and Layla have spread rumors about you"

_Yeah, that just disappoints me. I thought they had more creativity than that. I guess for once I was wrong. _

She switched on the ignition and sped off reversing outta the carpark. Raven had to be the worlds worst driver, she sped and smoked while driving. The worst thing was she happened to break almost road rule there was but we still didn't get pulled over. It made me think that police just hated me because everytime I sped I got pulled over. Ten minutes later we pulled up at a bright noisy carnival. Ravens eyes lit up like a child when she saw the rides and clowns.

"You wanna play at the carnival don't you?"

_Relax a litte Randy, you'll live longer besides we got nothing to do for a few hours so why not shoot some clowns? _

"Alright, where to first?"

_Food. I'm hungry_ Raven grinned pulling me by the wrist towards a hotdog stall. For a small woman she sure was strong.

"Its my shout"

Raven was about to protest but I held my ground "No I'm being a gentleman"

She just looked at me, gentleman wasn't a word in my vocab, well usually it wasn't.

"It could happen"

_Alright you win, be a gentleman_

"Thank you" I got up to the pimply faced teen, his eyes widening at the sight of me. "Hey can I two hotdogs and two large cokes"

"Sure mister" He squeaked causing Raven to hide her grin.

_I think he likes you_

"Shut it you"

We took our stuff and went to a bench to sit down, Raven instantly dug into her food. When we were done we took a walk around playing various games. We went up to the ring toss, her eyes going brighter at the sight of the stuffed animals.

"Ok now to get even cheesier I will win you an animal"

_Do you have to?_

I gasped playfully "Of course I have too! Don't you know the only way to proove your a man is to win a childrens ring toss game"

_Oh my mistake, go right ahead and I really would like the big purple giraffe. _

"Giraffe it is" The ring toss was easy, since I got all three rings on I could choose anything I wanted. Raven got her big giraffe.

_Im gonna name him Randy_

"Please don't" I laughed checking the time "We should be getting back" The time just seemed to fly away from us.

_Alright and its my giraffe I'll name him what I want _

"So name it fluffy" I reasoned as we went back to her car and she tossed her giraffe in the back seat. "Or a giraffe name"

_Nah I'm calling it Killer, thats his middle name_ Raven signed before switching on the ignition.

"I'm afraid to ask what his first name is"

_His first name is legend. Legend killer is his full name_

I laughed as we made our way back to work. I had to admit it was kinda cool that she named her new soft toy after me.


	15. Venomous past

**Chapter 15 Venomous past**

**Randy's POV**

When we got back to work I was starting to think I was going insane because everyone we walked by they started whispering and pointing at Raven and me. I couldn't catch what they were saying but school girls came to mind. Raven ignored it as she always did, their whispers didn't seem to phase her one bit.

_Some people are so rude, don't they realise that I can hear them? _

"Obviously not. I wanna know what their talking about"

Raven shrugged _I don't know but I have a feeling that Michelle and Layla know_

"Well lets go to the locker room and ask them" I said. Now I took her wrist and pulled her towards the Divas locker room. "This should be good"

On the door was a peice of paper, looking slightly amused Raven took it down and looked at it closer. In bright letters were the words 'Our silent Diva' Down a timeline was her entire past. She broke out into a grin before showing it to me _Well saves me telling everyone, I should really thank them but instead I'm gonna pull a mean and nasty prank_.

"Ooh like what?" I asked looking over her past, alot of it interested me. With half the stuff on there it should of deterred me but it just made me more curious and gave me yet another reason to get to know her.

"I take it you got our memo" Michelle cut in smiling like the cheshire cat. "I thought that people deserved to know exactly what kind of person you are Raven"

_Thanks for that_

"You should really learn how to talk Raven, your signals are getting kinda old" Layla smirked siding closer to me. I don't know why she thought I would help her. Raven super-kicked her knocking her to the ground. Shawn would be so proud. Or angry.

_I know how to speak I just choose not too, maybe you should try it slut_

She left Michelle there stunned and picking up her friend, Raven just shrugged and walked away.

"So it still doesn't bother you?" I asked, she had put her bit of paper in her pocket and started to walk again. We still had a few hours til showtime.

Raven shook her head _Why should it bother me? Everything on that list is true and nothing to be ashamed of well except maybe bashing that guy with a shovel but he deserved it_

"And why exactly did he deserve it?"

_He looked at me the wrong way and I didn't like that so I beat him with my shovel on the way home from work_

"And what work do you need a shovel for?"

_Grave digger _

"You used to dig graves?"

_When I couldn't sleep I applied for a job at the graveyard and the guy gave me a chance and it turned out I was very good at digging_

"Well you certainly have a colouful past Ms Michales"

_Why thank you Mr Orton, I do try_

"Raven Venom Michales! Why did you superkick Layla in the face!" Shawn shouted after us, seriously thats a good way to draw attention.

Raven merely handed him the bit of paper from her black jeans. Shawn read it before looking at his daughter. "Oh ok then, just don't put them in the hospital.

_I'll try not too Dad now go away I need to talk to Randy about my latest revenge plan_

"Have fun Randy, no doubt you'll need luck to survive it and whatever you do, don't do what her sisters do and turn against her. It'll be the last thing you ever do."

I looked to Raven needing an explaination _Ignore him, now my plan. I've got the first bit figured but I need some of that Orton charm_

The buzzer went off telling us we needed to get ready for the show so we couldn't talk anymore.

_We'll do it tomorrow night that will give me time to get ready then I will explain everything. Good luck with your match!_

Raven gave me that heart wrenching smile before leaving. That list fell from her pocket. Picking it up I slipped it into my jeans. Now I could have a proper look and see for myself just what our silent Diva hid from the world.


	16. Please!

**Chapter 16 Please! **

**Randy's POV**

"No I won't do it" I said again folding my arms over my chest. We had finally found some time to talk about the newest prank. Little did I know it involved me making a phone call to Layla and being nice, two things I didn't wanna do. Not now not ever.

_Please! She'll believe it if you ring her_

"No I am not being nice to that slut"

She let out a slightly defeated sigh _I'll tell you what, you make the call and I'll let you look down my shirt for thirty seconds_

Now she had my attention, I really did want to peek down her shirt mainly because the rumor in the locker room was Raven had a thing against underwear therefore she never wore it. Something I really wanted to see.

"Make it a minute and your on" I didn't think she would say yes to that but Raven shook her head yes.

Annoyed I pulled my phone out and dialled in Michelle's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Michelle is Layla around?"

"Sure who's this?"

I rolled my eyes "Randy" I really wanted to add you dumb whore but that would kinda fuck up our plan.

"Hey Randy" Layla gushed, no doubt exchanging excited looks with Michelle.

"Hey I wanted to know if you got my present?"

"That was from you?"

"Yeah think of it as a thank you for the warning you put up about Raven, so glad I dodged that bullet"

Raven smirked at how easily the insults rolled off my tongue, I didn't want to be mean but she told me it had to be believable.

"That was from Randy" Layla told Michelle before getting back to him "Thank you for the exotic shampoos, it was really sweet"

"Yeah well you had a point about Raven, she don't open her mouth to talk, she don't open her mouth to do much of anything"

I had hold in my pain as Raven gave me swift kick. "Well enjoy them and I'll let you ladies get back to your night"

Quickly I hung up feeling dirty to the core.

_I should kick you harder for saying that _Raven instantly signed but luckily she was smiling so she wasn't really angry.

"You told me to make it believable now make with the boobs"

Shaking her head she pulled out the front of her top and showed those huge curves. On those cute pink nipples she had two nipple rings, a small tattoo komodo dragon on each. They weren't completely marked with ink which just them more enjoyable to look at.

Looking was the last thing I wanted to do, touching, licking and sucking was on my list. True to her word she let me look (and have about a million dirty thoughts a second) and a minute later she pulled her shirt back into place.

"And now I must go and have a cold shower."

_I didn't know just looking could have that reaction?_

"Its the dirty thoughts flying around in my skull that makes me need a cold shower" I said getting up. Any longer and I would of done something stupid and knowing Raven she wouldn't of hesitated to get nasty, not something I wanted.

_Well have fun in the shower Randy, if you don't tire yourself out wanna come down and play pool with me? _She finished with the international sign for jerking off, a playful smirk on her lips.

"Or you could save my energy and come and do that for me"

_Sorry hun but while your hands work I ain't gonna be jerkin nothin _

"Worth a shot right?"

Once he was gone Raven covered her face with her hands clearly mortifyed. Flopping down she had no idea what possesed her to let Randy look down her shirt. Oh what he must think of her right now. Annoyed at her own foolishness Raven shut her eyes, thinking of what Randy must be doing right now. Was he really jerking off in the shower thinking about her cleavage. That thought alone made Raven smile, that would be a great sight to see. Sighing again she headed to the shower, she always thought better while the hot water flooded her body. Raven had never had a crush before, it was so intense and raw that it scared the small girl. Everytime she was near him she became a totally different person, she was more flirty and less inhibited. When she was with him, she was free. All this raunchy thinking of the legend killer made a hot white pleasure flood between legs and the more she ignored it the more intense it became. Not knowing what else to do Raven slipped hand down to the velvet smooth recess between her legs. Again she became free, her mind on the A-pex predetor the entire time.


	17. Dreams are free

**A/N **Just so we're clear this is strictly Randy's fantasy, it does say that but I thought I would say it here too and onwards we go!

**Chapter 17 Dreams are free**

The water sliding over his toned body did nothing to damper his horny state. He ignored his hard on for as long as possible, his mind just fixated on her heaving cleavage. Randy wrapped a hand around the hard member, just enjoying the sensations of touch. Closing his eyes he fixed up a suitable fantasy of Raven. It started out innocent enough, it was just replaying the scene from earlier. The door slid open and he looked up at the beautiful Raven, her fully naked body almost made him cum too early.

"I thought you were joking but I think this is way better" Raven spoke and as soon as she did Randy knew it was just his imagination taking over. He was still alone in the bathroom jerking off. He didn't care, fantasy Raven was better than no Raven at all.

Raven slipped inside the shower with him, the water only enhancing his fantasy. Randy couldn't stand not touching anymore pulling her into his chest his dived for her luscious lips. He managed to pull a deep groan from her, his fingers dancing down her belly and between her legs. Letting him have the victory for a moment she just enjoyed the vipers fingers.

"Mmm Randy" She groaned in his ear. He pulled away his resistance to cum barely holding on. He went straight back to her tits, kneading them in his hands. Raven pushed her chest into his hands, loving how hard the nipples got under his touch. She wrapped her hand around his dick stroking him with her velvet smooth skin. Randy let out a deep groan, one he had never uttered in his entire life.

"You like my big tits don't you Randy?"

"Oh God yes"

"Suck them. Show me how much you love them"

He didn't need telling twice, lifting one of those delicious nipples to his mouth he pulled at it with his lips, her hand still working over him.

"Oh that feels so good Randy" Her free hand going over his shaved head. "Randy cum for me. Let me feel you cum" Raven pulled his lips away from her nipples and embraced him warmly. Randy couldn't control himself any longer, not that he wanted too. Randy pulled out a loud groan before emptying himself all over her hand. Randy opened his eyes to find himself still alone and in the shower. He knew it was too good to be true but he still couldn't help the disappointment. Pulling himself from the shower he dried himself off and pulled on some street clothes. Randy couldn't take his mind off what he had just thought about in the shower, sure he had many fantasies about women but never had he come that hard before. It never felt that good before either.


	18. Greasy stains

**Chapter 18 Special shampoo**

Michelle yawned tiredly, her body wakening up before her mind. Last night had been so much fun, she and Layla spent the night acting like two teenage girls, giggling and talking about Randy and Wade. Dragging herself up she nudged Layla awake. They didn't need to rush but Michelle figured if they hurried then maybe just maybe they could catch the guys for breakfast and get them to stay away from that stupid bitch Raven. Michelle would never say it out loud but she was jealous of Raven, the only thing Michelle had above her was the fact that she actually talked, Raven seemed to have everything else, not to mention it seemed ok when she pulled mean pranks but when she and Layla did it they were the bad guys.

"C'mon Lay, get up" Michelle nudged her again, Layla didn't like getting up, she could much happily stay in bed forever.

"Alrigh, I'm coming" Layla mumbled pulling herself up. She shrieked upon seeing Michelle.

"What? Whats wrong?"

"Your hair! Look at your hair" Layla gasped as Michelle ran into the bathroom. Michelle screamed as she looked over her hair. Little strands were falling out everytime Michelle shook her head, it just seemed to shed. Layla screeched again as her own hair started to fall. Tears fell from her face as she dialled Randy, he wouldn't do this to her, would he?

"What?"

"Randy that shampoo you gave us, its making our hair fall out" Layla sniffed. She hoped he would turn around and be comforting instead Randy laughed into the phone.

"And I care why?"

"Randy"

"Layla, I don't like either of you why would I help you?" Randy hung up on her making her cry harder. Michelle however had made a startling discovery on the bottom of the bottle.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Serena is bald _

_And you will be too _

_Raven_

"I am going to kill that bitch!" Michelle seethed angrily, as she paced more blonde strands scattered on the floor. Brown strands joining them.

"She will not get away with this and neither will Randy" Layla cut in dangerously. In her mind she figured no one was safe.


	19. Deadly dancing

**A/N **I've added this first bit in simply because I can and it is kinda funny...Enjoy!

**Chapter 19 Deadly dancing**

Raven made her way to the gym early afternoon, everyone else was busy so she could have time to train properly. Popping the music in her ears she drowned out the world and all its annoying talking. As the music flooded her brain she began to move her body in time to the music, working out and dancing at the same time. It was her own brand of _Zumba_. Because the music she failed to hear John Cena, Randy, Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel come in and spot her dance moves.

"Nice eighties dance moves Raven" John laughed imitating her. Raven however wasn't phased, to her it wasn't that big a deal.

_You got me, now piss off I like this song_

"Raven that is so mean, what if I wanted to dance with you" Randy opened his mouth. Smirking Raven turned the music up louder and grabbed his hand and began to walse across the gym floor. Randy could do nothing but follow her movements trying to stay in time to the music only she could hear. After a few moments she let him go and grabbed John. It was easier to dance with John, mainly because he wasn't struggling against her, the chaingang solider was quite disappointed when she let him go and grabbed Wade. Wade was laughing too hard to stop the movements even though the height difference made it almost impossible to waltz. Just before the song ended Raven let him go and grabbed Justin. Now the others were getting into the impromptu dancing, for once they were having fun and didn't care about having to be serious. The song finished and Raven let Justin go.

"Aw man and I was having fun" Justin laughed as Raven took the headphones off.

"Where the hell did you learn to dance like that?" John asked impressed that she could move so delicately for someone with two giant mountains sticking outta their chest.

_School, we had to do folk dancing. _

"Well it was very impressive." John complemented after Randy translated.

"So tell us, who was the best to dance with"

_Justin was the best but mainly because the height difference wasn't so bad _

"Thats just cold" Randy laughed, he couldn't help but laugh even though he was trying to look hurt.

_You asked_ Raven smiled _Now I'm gonna go and get a drink, see you guys the same time tomorrow_

"I'll come with you" Randy offered earning looks from the three remaining men. Randy ignored it and for once he found that was the best option.

**Randy's POV**

I walked with her to the coke machine, the one 'she' destroyed. Instead of putting in her change she kicked it making two cans pop out.

"Thanks" I said as she handed me one. "I wanted to ask you something"

_What?_

"Are you coming out to the club tonight?"

_No_

"C'mon Raven, just one night. Come out and dance"

_But I don't want to"_

"Yeah I got that but I want you too"

_Whats your point?_

"If you don't come out I prance like a fairy" I threatened making her smile that got my heart thumping like a brass drum.

_You wouldn't_

"So help me Raven I will prance, don't think I won't cause I will"

_Alright meet me at eight, room thirteen_

"Yeah thats what I thought"

_At the club..._

Right on eight I met Raven outside her hotel room, she wasn't dressed fancy like the other girls, but her tight jeans and singlet pleased me and other parts of my antomy immensly.

"Thank you for coming, at least I don't have to worry about lay-bimbo hitting on me"

_I don't think you gotta worry about that anymore, not after what I did_

"Now I'm afraid to ask" I joked as we got into my car.

_Lets just say there gonna wind up like Serena_

"What? Straight edge?"

_Don't say that, its evil and not the good kind_

"He hit on you again didn't he?"

_Yes and he creeped me out. If it wasn't for the fact that my father had just turned up I would of punched him. Repeatedly. _

"That would of been funny" I said putting the car in park outside this club, I wasn't much of club person either but we both needed to get out and my new theory was if I had to get out then Raven was coming with me. She could make it fun.

"Lets get a drink!" The music was so loud that not sign langauge was possibly the best option.

_I'll have a coke please_

_Loosen up a bit, you can have a beer you know_

_I can't drink, I'm allergic to alcohol_

_One coke it is_ I pulled her with me towards the bar and ordered our drinks. I swear over the music and the people shouting at each other I could still hear Miz.

We sipped our drinks, talking in sign language, she could make anything fun even if all I wanted to do was go back to the hotel and do what I've been doing ever since I looked down at her shirt.

_Wanna dance? _

_Sure_ Raven finished her drink and held out her hand. I swear when I took it I felt that electricity, it took me by such force that the only thing I could think of was pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. Instead we just swayed in time to the music. That glorious smile on her face was all the proof I needed that she was enjoying herself. Several dances later we went back for more drinks.

_Ok this was fun but I ain't doing it all the time Orton_

_You'll do it when I say or so help me I'll prance_

_I'd actually like to see that_

_I'll prance if you let me look down your top again_ I winked at her as another drink came our way.

_I knew I shouldn't of showed you, now your obsessed with them_

_Only a little and besides its a healthy obsession_

_How is that healthy?_

_Because I said so_

_O...k_

"Well if it isn't the mute!" Punk suddenly shouted over the music. "Would you like to dance Raven!"

Raven shook her head and pointed to her drink. She took a mouthful of it before setting it back down.

"One dance, thats all I'm asking"

She just shook her head again before finishing her drink. By the time she finished it I realised something was wrong and so did she. Holding her hand over her mouth she made a dash to the exit. I thought maybe the club was doing her head in. I quickly followed her, when I found her she was trying to throw up in the bushes.

"Raven are you alright?" I touched her shoulder making her turn around. Her throat had puffed up three times its size and the fact that she was still standing was amazing.

_Hospital! _

She managed to get that out before crumpling to the ground. Thinking quickly I grabbed her and raced to the car. I hope I made it to the hospital on time.


	20. Anaphalactic shock

**Chapter 20 Anaphalactic shock**

Raven never thought she would open her eyes again. She honestly believed that Randy was too late and she had died. She pried her eyes open to find herself hooked up on hospital machines. Randy wasn't too late, he had made it. Trying to get the annoying taste off her tongue she rung the call bell and grabbed the beside pen, ready to translate.

"Oh your awake dear, how are you feeling?" An ederly looking nurse asked her, auburn hair swept her wrinkled face. She looked friendly enough. Raven gave her a thumbs up before writing something on her hand.

"Randy must be the gentleman putting a hole on my floor" The nurse smiled "Are you up to seeing your boyfriend?"

_Yes_ Raven tried not to show her surprise when she said boyfriend although it made Raven wonder when the hell that happened and why wasn't she consious during it.

"Alright just let me check you over again and I'll get him" The nurse quickly checked her over before going outside to grab Randy. Raven could hear his sign of relief from her room.

**Randy's POV**

I was so relieved to see Raven awake and that she would be alright. Instantly I went into her room, not caring if the nurse said if it was alright or not.

"I thought I was too late" I said sitting on the edge of her bed.

_So did I_

"Are you alright?"

_I will be, I can't say the same for whoever did this to me_

"What happened Raven?"

_They spiked my drink, thats why I'm here_

"When I find who did it, there dead"

_Usually I would stop you but seeing as how I'm gonna be outta action for at least a week I'll help you with the killing_

"Thanks man"

_For the meantime I gotta stay here over night. Would you be able to pick me up in the morning?_

"Sure can and don't worry I'm sure our next clubbing adventure won't end like this"

_It best not, I hate hospitals_

"Get some sleep if you can, I'll be back in the morning"

Raven shot me a tired smile _Your the best boyfriend ever_

I just laughed letting her get some sleep. I wanted to be her boyfriend and the best one I could be but sadly I had made a mistake, she was in the friends zone now and that was all I could call her, my friend.


	21. Nursery rhymes

**Chapter 21 Nursery rhymes**

Three days later Raven was allowed to return to work, the alcohol in her system had drained earlier but Vince wanted to be safe and for once Raven didn't fight him on it. Randy waited at the front entrance for her, that heart racing smile made her heart skip a beat.

"Morning trouble" Randy grinned at her looping a giant arm around her neck. He shot her a look questioned the pie in her hands.

_Its for Lay-cool, hoping we could bury the hatchett_

"Yeah I don't think thats gonna work"

_You'll see, I can be very convincing_

Randy raised an eyebrow at her "And what did you do to this pie?"

_Randy I am offended! Can't I be nice for once?_

"Sure but not to sluts like Lay-cool and you know it"

_Its just a normal meat pie_

"Meat pie?"

_Yes meat_

Randy didn't believe her for a second but he wondered if she could convince Lay-cool of that.

_Come with me and we'll see if I've still got it_

Raven made her way down the corrider to the locker room, Michelle and Layla sitting down playing cards talking about girly crap.

"What do you want mute?" Layla scowled still hurt that Randy was helping Raven.

Raven put the pie down in front of them, and scrawled a message on her hand. _I wanted to say I'm sorry and if you really want me to stay away from Randy then I will, I bought you this pie as a peace offering_

Neither of them believed her for the moment, "What did you do to it?"

_Nothing, just sick of the fightin. If you want him so badly Layla. He's yours. I'm stepping down_

"And you'll stay away from him?"

Raven nodded yes, _I know we won't be friends but at least this petty war will be over_ Raven cut a slice of pie and set it down on a napkin.

"Alright, but whats in the pie"

Raven shrugged _Just meat and veges_

Layla and Michelle apprenhensively took a slice each and ate a little. They took bigger bites as the flavour washed over them. "Are you not having a peice?"

_Nah, I'm allergic to whats in there. You know how I said that I would stay away from Randy?"_

"Yeah?"

_I lied_ Raven gave them a devious grin. Both women turned angry standing up abrubtly their half eaten pie lay discarded. Raven scrawled something down on a bit of paper and showed it to both them. In a heartbeat their faces turned green and they bolted for the nearest bathroom. Raven let out her silent laughter thoroughly proud of her tiny yet highly disgusting and mean prank. She pulled the top of the pie open while Randy read the bit of paper.

_Sing a song of sixpence_

_A pocket full of rye_

_Four in twenty blackbirds baked in a pie. _

Raven held the pie out for him to see, and right there was evidence that she had cooked and baked blackbirds in a pie.

"Your a very scary woman you know that"

_I know_


	22. Crush

**Chapter 22 Crush**

Raven was glad to be home, she liked the road but being home was the greatest pleasure of all. She hated to admit it but she was glad to be away from Randy, he was driving her crazy with a lust she had never experienced before and of all the things she had done and all the crap that been thrown it was _this_ that scared her the most. This _crush_ on Randy had bought out more feeling and emotion than ever and she just wanted it to stop because Raven wasn't sure how long she could keep it buried. After an hour of being home her sister Harmoni dropped in and saw her, they barely caught up thanks to Raven's constant need of wanting to work.

"Hey sister, how you be?"

_Good and yourself? _

Harmoni took a seat at the kitchen table as Raven bought a coffee over, despite the fact that she was afraid of what she was feeling she couldn't help but think of Randy, a small smile playing across her lips.

"I'm good, you however seem more than good. You seem very happy, an emotion you don't usually have"

_I've been happy loads of times _

"Name one time you've been happy where it didn't involve work or hurting someone" Harmoni challenged. Raven tried to think of one but she couldn't because all the times she was happy it was either because she was working or because she had hurt someone. "My point exactly" Harmoni said triumphantly. "So hows work going?"

_You know how Dad said that Iziah wouldn't last because of all the hard work and fucked up schedule?_

"Yeah"

_He's right. Work is really hard, well it is for them. I find it amazingly challenging_

"Well you always were an odd one Raven" Harmoni said putting down her cup and looking at her sister thoughtfully. "You really seem happy like..." She clasped a hand to her mouth in shock, it was just the first reaction that came to her. "You've met someone!"

_No I haven't _Raven couldn't stop her face flushing red at the thought of Randy.

"You have too! So whats his name? Or her name?" Harmoni added remembering her sister was bisexual, which she still didn't get.

Raven didn't sign anything, if Harmoni could see through her so easily then Randy would have no trouble, but she reasoned that Randy didn't know her the way her sister did.

"C'mon Rae, tell me I promise I won't tell Izzy"

_I'm not seeing anyone, I give you my word on that_

"But you have met someone that you like. Aww you have a crush!"

_Shut it stitch face. _Raven let out a defeated sigh, _His name is Randy as in Randy Orton_

Harmoni clasped her hand to her mouth again "Omg! You've never had a crush and you start with the big dog. Nicely done Raven"

Raven rolled her eyes _I hate this because I really like him but I know what will happen if I act. I'll end up with the broken heart and he will end up with the broken face and then our friendship will be over and I don't want that_

"Raven! I didn't know you had telepathy. Tell me will Vampiro remember our anniversary this year?"

_I don't have telepathy Harm_

"Then how do you know all that will happen?"

_Randy isn't the kind of guy to stick to just one woman and I don't wanna be treated like a personal whore_

"Maybe your the woman to change that"

_Nah, I'm not that special. I don't see how I could make anyone change a life long habit_

"See sister thats your problem, you don't give yourself enough credit where credit is due"

_Maybe you people just give me too much credit when I don't deserve it _

**Randy's POV**

I knew it was a bad sign when I got disappointed when I hadn't recieved an answer yet. After catching up on some sleep I sent Raven a message asking about her weekend, anything to talk to her I guess. I still hadn't got a reply which I took as bad. Sighing I got off the couch and grabbed something to eat, just one of those tiny snack packets of crisps. Just as I finished the packet my phone beeped, I was glad to be alone because no one saw me practically _pounce_ on the phone. Sadly it wasn't Raven, it was my older brother Nate. _Come out for a beer? _

_Yeah ok_ I knew I couldn't stay here because I would just obsess about Raven and I had been doing enough of that lately. An hour later I was sitting at some bar with my brother just having a beer and talking.

"So whats her name?"

"Who's name?" I asked genuinely confused.

"The girl your crushing on"

"I'm not curshing on anyone" If I said it enough maybe I would start to believe it.

"Rand, there are two women behind us, what colour hair do they have?"

"Its a blonde and a brunette"

"Wrong, its two red-heads. You would of known that if you weren't crushing on someone, hell I doubt you'd even be here talking to me, you'd be over trying to convince them into a threeway and knowing you, you would suceed"

I had to laugh at that because he was right, "Yeah you got me, well done"

"So whats her name?"

I was defeated, he knew I had some stupid school-boy crush and I had to face up to it "Her name is Raven"

"Unusual"

"Oh yeah everything about her is unusual."

"But you really like her huh?"

"Yeah I do but I made a mistake"

"Which is?"

"I made her a friend, now thats all she'll be, a friend"

"And if you treated her like you do every other woman then you wouldn't even have that" Nate pointed out grabbing another beer for me and himself.

"But then I wouldn't have to deal with this stupid crush"

"Ever thought that she might have one on you, like I have one on Cena"

Yes, Nate was gay who had a crush on John, it didn't bother me but that didn't mean I liked hearing it. He probably thought the same about all the women I talked about, well used to talk about since Raven came along I hadn't been with anyone besides myself.

"For the last time John is straight"

"Give me a shot I could change that" Nate gave me a wicked grin "But seriously talk to Raven you may just realise that she likes you as much as you like her"

That made a lot of sense but I still wasn't gonna follow it, "Have you ever thought Nate of coming back to our side?"

"Show me a woman who is hotter than John Cena and I may consider it" He laughed guzzling down his beer. I was going to show him a picture of Raven but I didn't, for fear that my devoted homosexual brother might actually steal her from me.

It made sense to me.


	23. Bitten

**Chapter 23 Bitten**

**Randy's POV**

By the time Raven got back to work on Monday, she had her feelings for Randy well under control. She thought she did until she saw him, her heart doing the familiar flip flops.

"So trouble, how was your weekend?"

_Good, sorry I didn't reply to your text, I was fixin some of the cupboards_

"Sweet as, I figured you wouldn't be rude on purpose"

_How was your weekend?_

"Good, had a drink with my brother and thats about it"

_How exciting_

"I know" I laughed as we headed towards the gym. Seeing her made it all worth it.

Before we went into the gym she put a hand on my arm, stopping me. I was about to protest when she put her finger to her lips. Lay-cool were in there talking.

"It was a shame she didn't die" Layla said "And how dare she give us a pie with a bird in it"

"Layla I told you she was a freak and I don't know what Randy sees in her"

"Its the fake tits"

I couldn't help but glance at them making Raven smile. _There real in case your interested _

"I still can't believe that she's allergic to alcohol, all I thought was she would get a little drunk and puke in front of Randy. Our result was way better" Michelle giggled.

Upon hearing that Raven went red, rage infueled red. Before I could stop her she barged into the gym and instantly started to attack. She grabbed Michelle and flung her into a machine, knocking her out. Layla tried to rush at her but some how she tripped over my out stretched foot. Raven booted her in the ribs, two large bruises appearing instantly. Layla screamed when Raven kicked her again, searing rage peeling from her tiny body. In an attempt to protect herself Layla kicked out catching her upper thigh. Raven grabbed her arm angrily and sunk her teeth into the tanned flesh. Layla screamed repeatedly as Raven actually latched on like a crazed wild animal. Layla could do nothing but scream as Raven shook her arm like a chew toy, determined to take a chunk with her. I needed to stop it as much as I hated that thought I had to stop it. I tried to grab Raven but she snapped her jaws at me like a possesed wolf, instantly she went back to Layla's arm. Layla passed out from the pain and thats when Raven let go, blood dripping from her jaws. Looking at me wide eyed and somewhat ashamed she rushed from the room.

Was it fucked up that I was completely turned on by that?

I went and found her outside having a smoke. She just stared into space as she puffed the poison into her lungs.

"You ok?"

_Sorry you had to see that _

"Don't be, I kinda liked it"

_Glad I could entertain you Randy_

"Wanna tell me why you snapped other than the fact that they poisoned your drink because that isn't just cause"

_When I was fifteen I ripped my leg open, it was pretty bad. You could see the bone and everything. It had to have over a thousand stitches to hold it together. I really thought that I would never walk again. Some of the muscle was infected and they had to remove it, they were able to put in some tubes and give me a skin graft. I just got so angry when she kicked me there, it was like she was trying to take all this away from me and I couldn't let her do that. Don't ask me why I resorted to biting, it just came out. _The entire time Raven trailed a finger over the giant scar on her upper left thigh. I was jealous of that finger for obvious reasons.

"Well if it helps, they deserved it and I don't think Lay-cool will fuck with you again, they'll be too afraid that you'll sic 'em"

_Well thats an upside_

"While we're at it, I have a few people you could bite"

Raven actually laughed, a soft gentle laughter _I think I've had enough of biting people for one day_


	24. Now thats a fantasy

**Chapter 24 Now thats a fantasy**

Randy seemed to be right about Michelle and Layla, after she was bitten the only thing they had done was call her a rabid dog and Cujo, that didn't matter to Raven. Her sisters already called her Cujo anyway due to the very same reason. The day was rare for the WWE superstars, they were free for at least four hours and already she was bored. So after enduring taunts from Layla about having rabies she went to find Randy. She was trying to resist the urge to hang out with him but she couldn't, he was simply fun to hang out with and no one could take his place.

"Hey Raven" Punk smiled getting in the young Diva's face, his buddy Husky Harris right beside him. Raven guessed he was trying to scare her.

_What do you want? _

"I would like you to join me for dinner tonight" Punk smiled, he had brushed up on his sign langauge just so he could talk to her.

_And I want you to jump off a cliff but we all can't have what we want now can we_

Punk grabbed her wrist, squeezing slightly, "Thats not very nice"

Raven pulled out easily and swung her foot across his face, Punk fell back on his ass and in a heart beat Raven flicked up a very large hunting knife making Husky stop in his fat tracks.

_I said no, now leave me alone or I swear I'll gut you like a fish_ Instantly they both got outta her way. Putting the knife in her sheif she went to find Randy.

"Hey trouble, bite anyone today?" Randy teased when he caught up to her.

_Not today, would you like to be the first? _

"Sure, if you bite here but gently and you have to kiss it better afterwards" Randy teased tapping his collar bone.

_And here I was thinking you liked pain_

"I do just not that much"

_I'll keep that in mind_

"So what brings you to see me, are you bored?"

_Yes, thats why we're going out_

"Do I get a choice in this?"

Raven shook her head _Trust me you'll like this_

"Alright, just let me get changed then I'll meet you at the entrance"

_Sweet_

**Randy's POV**

I wasn't sure where she was taking me but I had the feeling it was gonna be good. We drove for an hour before she pulled up at our destination. The bright lights made me choke a little. Looking at her stunned I had to ask.

"A strip club? Really?"

_Yes Miz really_

"Ok firstly, don't call me Miz and secondly why in the blue hell a strip club?"

_I wanna see some girls dance naked, so shoot me_ Raven shrugged getting out of the car. I followed her wondering how the hell she was still single. _You can leave if you like_

"Nah I think I'll stay and watch the girls dance"

_I thought thats what you said_ Raven grinned taking my hand and pulling me to the entrance. After we were seated a waitress came and took our orders, daringly I ordered a beer while of course Raven opted for something without booze. The girls onstage were pretty enough but in my mind they held nothing to the woman sitting beside me.

_Shes pretty don't you think? _Raven pointed out a random red head.

"Yeah I guess" I shot her a look, "Are you trying to find me someone to lay?"

_Nah, it just seems that way Randy_

"Oh ok then, well don't let me stop you"

_Well you can't have that chick on stage, she's mine. _

I looked up at the petite blonde performing her act, she was quite pretty with her slender figure and flawless skin. I didn't think Raven would go after anyone so plain, scratch that I didn't think she would go after a woman. That figures, a woman I really liked turns out to be gay. Now thats twist.

_Before you say it, I'm not gay I'm bi_

"How did you know?" _Because your not the first to get it wrong. _

Now I felt better and even hornier at the thought of her with another woman.

We watched the women dancing and chatted a bit more, in an odd way it was the best place to sit and get to know each other. Yes I get it, we're weird. After watching those girls prance around naked I badly needed sex and sadly the only person I wanted it from wouldn't give it because she was only my best friend. Looking around at the club I formed an idea, one that would blow all fantasies outta the water.

"I have an idea, one so retarded that it might just work"

_Ooh I'm listening_ Raven's silver eyes lit up at the thought of what I could be thinking.

"I would like a lapdance"

_Interesting _

"No I mean I want you to get a lapdance from her" I pointed to some random brunette.

Raven didn't say anything for a while and I thought maybe I had crossed a line.

_Ok your on_ Raven's smile made me harder than I already was, luckily in a strip club that was acceptable. _But you gotta explain to the girl because obviously I don't talk. _

"Done" I grabbed her hand and moved to the girl I had picked out. Quickly I explained my friend would like a lapdance from her and I would like to watch, sure I had to lie and say it was my birthday and this was a birthday present but it would be worth it.

Seated in a small room dressed in fancy curtains and erotic music my fantasy began. I really couldn't believe this was happening and suddenly I would be the envy of almost every guy in the locker room. That just made it sweeter. The stripper (whose name turned out to be Star) began to dance slowly taking off her clothes. Just watching her made me hornier but it was when she got closer to Raven thats I got really hard, hard to the point where it hurt. Running her hands up Raven's thighs she pushed her legs apart, running her naked chest up her small body. Star turned around so I could see the front and gyrated her little ass over Raven's clothed groin. Not losing eye contact with me a for a moment Star grabbed Raven's hands and ran them up her ribcage to her those giant (yet fake) tits. Just watching Raven squeeze those tits and Star rubbing that booty into her made the groan slip out before I could stop it. Both of them let out that devious smile and I found myself wishing I could really rub myself because I was about to explode. Some how I managed to keep it in and Star finished with her act. She lent down and kissed Raven on the lips softly, that made the pre-cum shoot out like a bullet.

Raven smirked at me _Can you walk? _

"You are so not funny"

_I bet your really regrettin that idea now_

"Not at all"

I was going to sleep very well tonight.


	25. Well that was rude

**Chapter 25 Well that was rude**

Raven couldn't stop banging her head, what had possesed her to say yes to that kind of idea was beyond her, yes crazy ideas weren't uncommon for the silent one but _that _was beyond crazy, it was advanced crazy. Why of all the people did her friend have this kind of reaction on her, she knew to an extent why but Raven being Raven was just going to deny it until she couldn't deny it any longer. The lapdance from Star was a first for her and just thinking about it made the tingles come back, of course she blamed Randy. Gathering her stuff she headed into work, one whole day after the lapdance and it was still driving her crazy, again she blamed Randy and his stupid yet highly erotic idea. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it because she did enjoy it, she enjoyed it so much that she felt the stream of juices flowing from her as Star danced. Trying to shake yesterday from her thoughts (but not quite suceeding) she went straight to the Divas locker room and put her gear away.

"Morning Raven" Gail Kim and Eve said at the same time, they both got waves and a friendly smile. At least they understood the fact that she didn't talk and to a point accepted it.

"I can't believe I have to lose, that just sucks so much" Eve continued her conversation with Gail.

"And then you have to get all bitchy" Gail laughed "Seriously I don't see how its our fault that you lose"

"Because it is Gail, thats just the way it works"

"Oh right, I'm sorry what was I thinking"

_You could always not follow the script_ Raven added in her two sense worth, Eve looked at her confused, Gail however got the hand signals.

"She said you could always not follow the script, that actually sounds like a good idea"

_Don't say idea, its an evil word_ Just hearing that word made yesterday flood back and for once she was kicking herself for being the way she was.

"Ok" Both divas exchanged glances, Raven let it go knowing how weird that sentence must of sounded.

_And now I have to go_ Raven slipped her shoes off and shoved them in the locker _Have a good one guys_

**Randy's POV**

"Someone's thinking hard"

I looked up to the smiling face of my father, he did that occasionally, dropped in and spent a few days with me and the guys.

"Just thinking about my match tonight" I wasn't about to tell him what I was really thinking because knowing my oldman he would either turn his nose up in disgust or want more dodgy details, I wasn't about to have either.

"You will do well, you always do" He pat my back encouragingly which made me feel about six years old. He meant well so I let it go.

_Hey Randy, anymore ideas you would like to share with me?_ Raven smiled at me before waving to my father, they had never met but it didn't take a genius to figure who he was.

"No I don't but give me a moment I could come up with something"

"Do I want to know what you two are talking about?" Dad looked at us puzzled, I knew he was confused about why Raven was signing and not about what we were talking about. Before I could tell him he introduced himself to Raven.

_Nice to meet you_

"You can talk you know" My father snatched his hand back like she was diseased. Raven just rolled her eyes and left the room again. It pissed me off immensly that my own father was being a massive asshole.

"Well that was rude"

"You were the rude one you prick" I seethed trying to calm down. Punting my own father had never crossed my mind until right now.

"Watch your tone boy"

"Raven doesn't talk Dad, thats why she was signing"

"Why doesn't she talk?"

"You have to ask her"

"Why would she tell me?"

"She wouldn't. She just refuses to speak. Why is it that your an asshole to everyone you don't understand?"

"I said watch it" Dad said again, not once in my thirty years of living did I ever get away with talking to my father like this and I wasn't about to start now.

"Its true, your an asshole to everyone that you don't understand. You were an asshole to Nate when you couldn't understand that he was gay, you were an asshole to me when you couldn't understand why I got divorced and now your being an asshole because you can't understand why Raven doesn't talk."

He didn't say anything for a full minute, "How long have you liked her?" He said finally letting out a puff of air.

"This isn't about liking or disliking her, you were being rude and she was being perfectly nice which is a big switch now that I think about it"

"Would it make you feel better if I apologized to her?"

"Yeah it would and while we're at it, she does have a name you know"

"Fine, I'll apologize to Raven. Happy?"

"Not entirely but this will help"

My father shook his head at the thought of admitting that he was wrong. Grudgingly he went to find Raven.

Raven enjoyed the feeling of being outside, it gave her complete freedom to think and sort crap out. Watching the clouds go by gave her a chance to enjoy the crazy rollercoster that her life was. It also gave her a chance to think about Randy naked, not that she would admit that to anyone.

"Raven?" Randy's father took a seat next to her. She took out the headphones so she could at least hear him. Even if he was just going to attack her. At least no one could accuse her of being rude. "I would like to apologize" He started some what nervously.

_Apology accepted_ She smiled so he knew just how easily she let him off the hook.

He looked at her surprised "Really? Just like that?"

She just shrugged _Your not the first to be rude about me not talking and you won't be the last but I have to say you are the first one to apologize for being rude_

"Well I'm glad I was first of something" Bob laughed, once you got through the fact that she talked with her hands he could see why his son liked her, she was also quite pretty even with her tattoos and peircings.

_I take it Randy had a go at you_

"Yes he did. He seems to really like you. So you know if you hurt him I won't be apologizing for my actions"

_Fair enough_ Raven signed back but still a little confused, Did she just get a warning about not breaking Randy's heart?


	26. How is that even possible?

**Chapter 26 How is that even possible? **

**Randy's POV**

Another weekend that we were allowed to spend at home, I was actually starting to hate these free weekends mainly because it meant I was away from my buddy. Obsession was a dangerous thing and I knew it was taking me over, I would blame her but it wasn't her fault and that would be unfair. It wasn't her fault that I had fallen in love with her. _No! Surely I wasn't in love with her. Yes I was in love and I had to admit it even just to myself._ On the second day of being home I got a phonecall from my father, I was dreading it as soon as I saw the caller ID.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey son, are you busy?"

That was bad, "Not at the moment. Why?"

"I have a young lady here thats new in town and I was wondering if you could show her around?"

"You mean like a blind date?" I didn't do those for obvious reasons unless of course the date was with Raven then I would be more open to the concept.

"If you wanna think of it as a date then thats fine"

"No, you can tell her I'm busy because I already have a date"

"No you don't"

He had seen right through me but I was determined to get out of this one way or another. "Well its not a date but me and Raven were going to get together and do something"

"Really? Like what?"

"I don't know, movies or something"

He sighed "Randy why can't you just cancel on your friend and take this young lady out?"

"Is it Raven?"

"No"

"Then I'm not cancelling" I said slamming the phone down. Before he could ring back I grabbed my cell and rung Raven. Halfway through the ringtone I realised how the hell was she going to have a conversation through the phone. I hung and thirty seconds later I got a text from her.

_Y did u try 2 ring? lol_

_Wana get 2gether please my father is tryin 2 set me up _

_o...k wana come bowling wiv me?_

_oh thank god! Yes i do_

_Ill meet you at?_

_meet me at sidz bowling palace in about ten minutes? _

_will do_

When I got to Sidz, she was already bowling, she was very good at it and the thought of being beaten by her didn't occur to me until right now.

"You know you could wait until I got here"

Raven laughed, _I got bored, sorry_

"Sweet as." I added my name to the bowling grid as she reset the game. "And you even ordered food without me"

_I got hungry and besides its not like I ordered for you then ate it_ She gave me shifty eyes which made me laugh.

"You ate my food?"

_Only a little, you can start if you like_

"Why thank you and I have to admit I really suck"

_I can play right handed if you like? _She grinned at me. It felt good being with her rather with some strange girl that I would have to make uncomfortable small talk with, even if it meant going home alone.

"Hey guys!" Mickie James called out to us, Melina attached to her hand. "Mind if we play?"

_Its ok with me, Randy?_

"Sure" I added the two girls in, now we were playing a proper game instead of having four turns each. I made sure that Melina and Mickie had their turns right after each other which meant I could talk to Raven some more.

Again the game was reset and Melina took her turn.

_You know what we need? Strippers_

"I have Star on speed dial, should I get her down here?" I laughed, Mickie was left looking confused. She got the hand signals just not what we were talking about.

"Trust me Mick, you don't wanna know"

"I'll take your word on that Randy" Mickie laughed taking her turn while Melina sat with us.

"Raven you will never believe what I heard today"

_I'm afraid to ask actually but tell me any ways Mel_

"Well according to Michelle your sleeping with Wade Barrett and the entire Corre"

_Wow, I really get around, did it occur to her that there on a different show so I only see them once in a blue moon? _

"Apparently not but apparently your some sort of hussie" Melina laughed "Which I don't get, man you sleep with four guys and suddenly your a slut"

_I got one better, sleeping with four guys and you can't even remember it. Man they must really suck_

Mel laughed "Oh thats good. Poor Corre, they sleep with the third hottest chick in this business and they don't even know it"

_Oh I got a better one, sleeping around and still being a virgin_

I almost spat my beer out, she was a virgin? Ok _that _was a new one. No it didn't occur to me that Raven was still a virgin and I had to admit I was struggling with the concept. I didn't think she was lying because she had no reason too but still it was hard to grasp.

"Sounds like you have Randys attention" Mel laughed.

"I'm sorry but how is that even possible?"

For the second time since knowing her she actually laughed _Growing up the way I did, sex was the least of my worries _

All throughout this bowling night I couldn't take my mind off the fact that she was a virgin, admittedly it was a turn on. It just made me want her more.


	27. Sweet moments

**Chapter 27 Sweet moments**

**Randy's POV**

The fact that she was still a virgin never left me, if anything it was always the first thing on my mind in the morning and the last thing at night. I simply couldn't believe that she had never been given a chance but looking at her rap sheet I could understand what she meant about sex being the last thing on her mind. The past she had it seemed as though she just never had time.

"Can I ask you something?" We were sitting in my hotel room just hanging out before we had to go to the arena.

_Sure_

"You know how your a virgin, does that mean you've never done anything sexual?"

_You seem very interested in that fact Randy_ She raised an eyebrow, a hint of that beautiful smile on her face.

"Just curious I guess, you seem to know alot about sex"

_When it comes to theory I am the master but when it comes to the physical I'm a novice. _

"How much of a novice?"

_Have you ever had a girlfriend and done all the typical boyfriend/girlfriend things, kissing, holding hands etc?_

"I have a child remember"

_Well I've never even had a boyfriend so all that stuff that goes with it is new to me hell my first crush has completely scared me_

"Ooh who's the lucky guy?" I teased and I swear her entire face went red.

_Oh no I'm not telling you that, not now, not ever_

"C'mon tell me"

_No, I'll be taking that to my grave_

"Alright if you won't tell me I'll make you tell me" I grabbed her and started to tickle her, I just wanted to touch her and hear that laughter.

_Stop it! Stop!_ Raven managed to sign out as I kept tickling her. Her face flushed red as the laughter kept coming. I don't know how it happened but I wound up on top of her, those silver orbs burning into mine. Taking my chance I kissed her gently, just brushing my lips against hers. Slow and steady wins the race. She melted into me for a moment before pushing me away. I had no idea what I done wrong but clearly I had. She slithered off the bed and away from me, her eyes clouded over a little.

_I won't be your whore Randy_

The last thing she said before sliding out of the room and away from me.


	28. Dodge

**Chapter 28 Dodge**

For a whole week she managed to dodge Randy, since he kissed her she had become more confused and she was glad for the weekend where she was free. It meant it would be easier to dodge Randy. Raven wanted to dodge everyone but she knew she couldn't dodge her sister Harmoni, who stopped by again postively glowing.

"How goes the crush?"

_Don't wanna talk about it _

"Why, what happened?"

_Nothing happened I just don't wanna talk about it_

"Something must of happened"

_He kissed me_

"When?"

_Last week, I've dodged him ever since_

"Why are you dodging him?"

_Because I'm outta my depth with this and besides it looks to me that he only decided to want me since he found out that I am a virgin. You know the male ego_

"Thats judgemental of you Rae"

_Just calling it the way I see it and you know it_

"It sounds as though he really likes you"

Raven didn't say anything, she had nothing to say about that because the idea of Randy liking her was just she couldn't handle.

"Rae I hate to tell you this but you are allowed to feel this way, your not a robot you know"

_I know but I don't wanna deal with this. I was happier not being in love with him_

"Your in love with him?"

Raven nodded, it felt good to get it all out knowing that it couldn't possibly get back to Randy. _I just don't want this to end badly, I'm in love with a guy who uses women like chew toys and I couldn't handle that. I've gone twenty-three years without having a broken heart I don't want my best friend to be the one that breaks it. _

"You don't know he will do that"

"I don't know that he won't"

**Randy's POV**

As soon as she got into work after the weekend I pulled her aside, she had been dodging me long enough.

"Why have you been dodging me?"

_I haven't, I've been busy_

"Your dodging me, you know you have"

We were both quiet for a moment, just staring at each other intently. That urge to kiss her again rose in my throat. Kissing those lips was better than any fantasy I had ever had.

"I'm not gonna say sorry for kissing you, I've been wanting to do that for a while"

_How long is a while Randy? Since you found out I was completely untouched by any other man? _

That hurt, is that what she really thought? I was only interested because she was a virgin? No that wasn't why I was interested, I had been interested in her for a very long time.

"Since I found out you were a smart, beautiful interesting woman, different to any other woman I had ever met"

She hung head for a moment _I'm sorry Randy but I have no idea what I'm doing, I've never been in this situation before and it's driving me insane because I'm meant to know what I'm doing, but I don't-" _Before her hands could go any faster I pulled those lips to mine, they were just as soft and sweet as the first time. I would never tire of kissing them. Raven pulled away from me again.

_Would you quit doing that_

"No" I stroked her face gently, even her skin under my fingertips was amazing.

_I meant what I said Rand, I don't wanna be your whore_

"Then don't be. I really like you Raven and I wouldn't dream of treating you like a whore. Mainly for fear that I'd wake up with a horse head in my bed"

She gave me that half smile, so I went on with my next brilliant idea. "Let me take you out on a proper date"

_Never done that either, so you know_

"Perfect. The hall of fame is coming up so let me take you as my date"

She didn't do anything which scared me more than I realised or ever thought possible.

"Say yes Raven, you know you want to" I stroked her face again, the thought that she could say no killed me. '_please don't say no Raven'_

_Ok_

"Ok? You'll come with me?"

She nodded, a big smile on her face and I gaurenteed it would be the best first date of her life. Before she left the locker room in which I pulled her into she lent up and kissed me on the cheek _I'm really looking forward to it. _

So was I.


	29. Unseen

**Chapter 29 Unseen**

**Randy's POV**

I don't know how the idea came to me but it seemed like a good one. Checking my watch again I now had only three hours left of precious time. That was fine, now I just had to find Raven. She wasn't hard to find, up ahead by the coke machine talking to Gail about something. I came up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who"

_Randy? _

"Yeah, I don't know how you guessed that one Raven" Gail laughed, "I'll leave you guys to it. Bye Raven"

Gail left leaving me alone with Raven and my latest plan. "So trouble, are you busy?"

_Nope free as a bird which is just weird in itself if you think about it_

"Well I have another idea" I said taking her wrist and leading her towards the exit.

_So whos gettin the lapdance this time?_

"No one unless you want to give me one"

_Yeah that'll happen right after I become president of the world _

"So all I gotta do is get you into office then I get my lapdance? I'm sure I could pull some strings"

_So whats this idea of yours? _

"Well you know how hot it is today" I started as I switched the engine on and pulled out. It wasn't the greatest idea ever but the thought behind it was at least it was to me.

_Your taking me swimmin?_

"Exactly"

_Ok for that to work I'm gonna need a bathing suit_

"For what?"

She just looked at me as if I was the one that was insane but to me it held perfect logic, I was gonna need one as well but because going to get one would waste time I decided just to wing it and now so would she. _Oh crap_ I just this second realised that she didn't wear under garments, oh that was even better.

_Your outta luck I wore panties today _She gave me that smirk. That didn't bother me I would eventually get to see all I wanted too and even if I didn't I still had plenty of images to help me through the nights. I pulled up at the beach and quickly found a spot for just me and her, seeing as how it was pretty hot there were quite a few people. I was still waiting for some random to announce we were here, thankfully no one seemed to notice. Raven dropped to the sand and looked up at me with a big grin.

"Whats that grin for?"

_Just waiting for your strip tease_

"You first"

Raven just shrugged taking off her skirt, more black waiting underneath and a thick bandage. _It was throbbing this morning but it should be ok_

Taking off my clothes until I was in my boxers I pulled her up. "Lets go swimming before I lose the urge too"

_How are we going to get dry seeing as how no one bought a towel?_

"I have two in the back now lets go" I tugged her hand like an inpatient child.

_Alright, calm down Randy_

"Never!" I ran towards the cool water Raven flying right behind me. That water never felt so good as it washed over me.

"Tell me this wasn't a good idea"

_Yes it was very good, well done _Raven shot me that smirk again before diving under. If it was even possible she looked even better while she was dripping wet. _Oh god I had to think that_. We swam around for a while splashing each other and what not before my urges got the better of me. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her deeply, just tasting her mouth was enough to set me off. She groaned pushing her body closer to mine. The heat returned as her fingers swept my spine. For someone that was a novice she sure knew how to get me going.

"So how is it so far?" I whispered against her lips. She just looked at me confused. "Our first date"

_Ok you have to explain because I am so confused_

"I thought it would be better if we had a date but you didn't know about it so then you wouldn't get nervous and be yourself" I explained, to me it made perfect sense. She saw that too because she smiled and kissed me again.

_Its going very well, you are surpassing me on the ideas front_

"What can I say, you take away the bordem"

_That sounded so nice Randy_

"You know what I mean Raven"

_Luckily I do because that would of earnt you a slap if it was any other woman_

"Guess thats why I like you, your not like the other women. Your different and by different I mean better"

She let herself giggle, embracing me again. Before I could lose myself and do something stupid I pulled away from her and told her we should be going unless she wanted her father on the war path. Grudgingly she pulled herself from the water and followed me to the truck. Before we got in I pushed her against it softly smothering her lips with mine. I couldn't get enough of her and I didn't want that feeling to end. Pushing me away, her face flushed she gave me more hand signals.

_C'mon before we're late_

"So we're a little late" I said pushing against her softly, those curls tangling around my fingers.

_Randy I really like you but I ain't taking a kick to the face for you_

"Aww" I teased jumping in the drivers seat. "Ready?"

Raven nodded, _Sure_ _and thank you for the first date_

"Your very welcome, hopefully I earnt a second one"

_Of course you did_


	30. Hall of fame

**Chapter 30 Hall of fame**

**Randy's POV**

By the time the hall of fame came around, Raven and I had been dating steadily for almost a month. I had never seen her so happy or enthused to do anything. I had never been happier myself and I figured that she was what I needed all along. It was still fresh and new to me despite having done all this dating stuff before. I went to pick her up at half past seven and as soon as she opened the door my eyes just seem to bulge. Raven had chosen a long black silk dress with stockings and high heels. All her tatts had gone for the night and all her metal had been taken out except for a pair of sleepers. Her long hair had been let out so she looked totally different. I couldn't stop staring at her.

_Your freakin me out_ Raven smiled nervously, the fact that she looked utterly amazing didn't enter her head, she figured that she looked bad, really bad.

"You look amazing" I kissed her cheek like a gentleman, bringing out that shy smile that errupted nerves like none other.

_So do you_ Raven smirked at me, her cheeks still flushing a tint of crimson. I had chosen a simple white shirt and black dress pants and a matching jacket. I looked different than I usually did, all my tattoos were covered as well. I couldn't stop thinking about what she was wearing under that dress, no we hadn't gone that far yet, Raven wasn't ready and I wasn't about to push. Not only because I wasn't that kind of guy but also because Raven could (and would) put me in my place if I tried. I was happy to be patient. We got to the ceremony and took our seats, I found I wasn't the only one staring at Raven and her new look.

After the hall of fame I walked Raven back to her room, talking happily about the night. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" I said shutting the door. We still held seperate rooms seeing as how we hadn't been together that long. Raven grabbed me gently and kissed my lips softly, her tongue running across the closed seam. My jacket was pushed from my shoulders, landing on the floor in a crushed pile. She broke away from me, needing air. I had never seen such intense hunger in those silver pools before. All the talking that was needed was done through our eyes, I guess she was ready. I kissed down her jawline and up to her ear, softly pulling at the lobe. "Anytime you want to stop just let me know"

Raven didn't want to stop, bubbling nerves in her stomach and a white hot stirring below told her to keep going. Moaning at my soft touch she pressed into my body, the silk of her dress sliding over me only aroused me more. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I had to make sure, I needed to know this was her choice and not something she was going to rush just to make me happy because for the first time in a long time I was happy. Raven nodded, undoing my shirt buttons one by one, her fingers shaking slightly. It never occured to me that she would be nervous or scared even. Soon my shirt was on the ground as well, I needed to touch her before I exploded. Going slowly to give her time to object I dragged the zipper on her dress down until the whole thing fell away from her body, she kicked off her heels possibly relieved to be off them. Instantly she tried to cover her body up shyly with her arms, those beautiful curves made my mouth water in ways I had never experienced before. Tonight she had decided to wear under garments, almost busting out of her black bra was the most ample cleavage I had ever seen. Taking her hand I pulled her gently over to the full lenth mirror and made her stand in front of it.

I wrapped my arms around her, stopping her from putting her hands there instead. "See, see how beautiful you are?"

Raven pushed back into me, her tight little ass rubbing against my hard dick. Her hand trailing up my neck to my shaved head. I kissed her neck watching her reaction in the mirror, her eyes were shut in pure pleasure. Still not rushing I slid a hand inside her bra, the pink little nipple getting hard under my touch. Another groan was pulled out of her as I kept kneading her giant breasts. Unhooking her bra, it joined our other clothes on the floor. Over come slightly I spun her around and embraced her deeply, her chest pressed right up against mine. Our tongues dancing I led her over to the bed and pushed her down so she was in front of me. Looking up at me with fire in her eyes she started to undo my belt, I wanted to stop her because this was about her but her hands felt too good. Stepping out of my bottoms I kicked everything aside, the only clothing left now were her very damp black panties and stockings. The nerves melted as she touched me, stroking me gently. I wasn't sure how much of her light stroking I could endure but it felt too good to stop. Like a cat she flicked her tongue across the swollen head, I couldn't help but groan in appreciation, I needed more. She took it as a good sign, pushing further she took as much as she could into her mouth, bobbing and swirling slowly.

"Raven" I closed my eyes, letting her mouth take over, pleausre like none other floored my system. As much as I wanted to hold on I couldn't and before I could stop it I let go. "I'm..." The words didn't get out fast enough and the cum just rocketed from my core. To her credit she took everything and practically milked the rest from me.

"That was amazing" I said breathlessly, after that I was really starting to doubt if she really was a virgin but then again Raven lying wasn't something she would do especially when she had no reason too. Pushing all coherant thoughts from my brain I just embraced her again, enjoying the fact that I had her with me.

"Randy" She uttered gently as I kissed down her body until I was on the floor in front of her. For a moment I thought that I was dreaming, I realised that she had actually spoken and her voice was more of a turn on than I expected. I needed to hear her voice again and again. I took her stockings off, pulling them off her body at a speed that greatly annoyed her. So many things were passing through her system I wanted her to relish them all.

"Randy" Raven let out again leaning back on the bed and shutting her eyes. Prying open her engorged lips a fresh stream of juices leaked out, not wasting a second I swept my tongue up her wet slit.

"Oh!" Raven let out, her body sitting up at lightening speed. I kept sweeping my tongue across her sensitive, more noise than I thought possible errupted from her. Various moans and groans and my name. Sliding a finger inside her, those velvet walls collapsed around it, wanting more. I pumped in a few times before pulling my hand out all together. She looked at me confused, but not for long as I pushed her back via my lips. Her hands running up and down my arms as our tongues fought for supremecy. I pushed softly inside her, Raven could do nothing but jerk up in pain more pleasure flooding her. I lay still letting her adjust to the new size and let the pain melt.

"Randy" She uttered pushing her hips up a little, she wanted me to keep moving. The pain lay forgotten.

"No more pain, only pleasure now baby"

A slow and steady rhythm started us off, eventually I was slamming inside her so hard I thought I would break her. It was like a crazed frenzy of lips and skin as I kept moving inside her. Her breathing coming in shorter gasps as the sparks overtook us.

"Randy!" Her walls tightening around me like a vice, juices falling out of her and over the bed. Her body seemed to keep shaking and thats what made me lose it. Slamming harder inside her I shot deep inside her, Raven tightened all over again and I swear her eyes rolled back into her skull. Tiredly I flopped down beside her, pulling her tired body into my arms. We just lay together trying to breathe properly, sweat and other fluids lacing our body like a thin blanket. I kissed her neck gently, even the taste of her sweaty skin aroused me.

"Randy" Raven moaned again nuzzling into me further. All throughtout the entire experience the only word she uttered was my name and that was the biggest turn on of all.


	31. A reason to stay

**A/N **This is the end for this part, there will be a part two at some point but I think I should finish some of my other stories first and for anyone that is wondering about this trilogy that I mention every now and then I will put up the first the chapter soon enough, it will be called **The old war** so check that out!

Review and thanks for all the loyal support!

On wards tonto!

**Chapter 31 A reason to stay**

**Randy's POV**

I don't know what made me snap, it just all seemed to come at once. It was a weekend that I was at home, well technically I was staying at Ravens, I was blissfully happy with Raven but it all just came crashing one beautiful Saturday evening. I don't know why but it did. For the past three months me and Raven had been together and I had never felt such a strong connection to anyone like the one I felt with her. She seemed to get me and understand everything that I had been through. I had introduced her to my mother and my other various family, they all liked her. The most important thing was Alana liked her, they seemed to get along like a house on fire. I guess the main reason I was getting like this was because after three months I was still talking to her hands. The only time she talked was when we we're in the bedroom but even then it was only the one word. No I wasn't getting bored but I was getting tired of talking to her hands, she had me thinking all sorts of stuff, things I had never once thought of even when I was with Sam. I wanted to marry her and have children with her, I wanted so much but I felt I couldn't do that not if I was talking to her hands all the time.

_You ok? _

"Yes"

She raised an eye brow at me while we relaxed.

"I said I'm fine" I snapped at her for no reason. I knew what I was getting into when I asked her out and I really didn't think something this minor would piss me off so much but it did. A few words was all I asked for and I really had it in my head that Raven was being selfish.

_Why are you so mad at me? Is this because I didn't wanna go to the racing? _

I tried to calm down but the thought of breaking her hands so she would have to speak rushed at me. "I'm not angry at you for anything"

I lied straight to her face. She knew I was lying, I knew she knew but as much as I hated it I didn't want to mess this up over something so stupid.

_Yes you are, tell me why your so mad so I can fix it_

"You want to know? Fine. I'm mad because I'm tired of having to talk to your hands. I'm tired of being in a one way conversation" Just like that it all came out and by the time I was done I found myself thinking that I didn't care if she ended it right now at least it would proove the sort of person she really was.

Raven didn't do anything she just looked at me waiting for me to go on. For a full minute we just looked at each other. _I'm sorry_

Running my hand over my face tiredly I just looked at her "Thats how I feel Raven, I'm sorry but it had to be said"

She opened her mouth to speak then shut it again, that just annoyed the hell outta me, it was like she was teasing me. It broke my heart but maybe it was best if I did end it, because I couldn't do this forever.

"I think I should go" I looked at her, if I could just hear one word or anything then at least I would know what she was thinking or what she was feeling. I was lost and I needed just a little bit of guidence. "Unless you have a reason I should stay?"

She didn't do or say anything so I just walked out the door, my heart completely in peices. I just stood there for a moment letting it all sink in, for the first time since Ally was born I was happy and it was all gone. I was so lost in my misery that I didn't even notice the door open.

"I love you"

I looked down at her soft tears falling down her face. She had actually spoken to me. It just made all the heart break fall away and I scooped her up in my arms, hugging her happily. It was all I wanted, just a few words to proove that she loved me as much as I loved her.

"Say it again" I said putting her down and looking at into her deep silver eyes.

"I love you Randy, please stay"

I kissed her passionately, of course I was going to stay I never intended to leave. "Say it again" I would never tire of hearing those three words from her lips. Ever.

"I love you, now kiss me again" Raven smiled through her tears pulling my head to her lips.


End file.
